Virtually Perfect
by Wintersslayer
Summary: AU SetoYami Seto Kaiba’s the greatest duelist ever no one comes even close to besting him. Mokuba creates a hologram to challenge his big brother. However, no one ever expected the hologram to develop feelings…or for Seto to return those feelings COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title: Virtually Perfect

Author: Wintersslayer

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Spoilers: None that I know of.

Warnings: Some language maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Summary: AU- Seto Kaiba's the greatest duelist ever- no one comes even close to besting him. So, Mokuba creates a hologram to challenge his big brother. However, no one ever expected the hologram to develop feelings...or for Seto to return those feelings.

Status: 1/?

A/N: Yeah, this idea popped into my head while I was watching the movie "Pixel Perfect". I have not developed this thing at all, and don't even have an ending planned. This is more of an experiment for now. See if you guys like the idea or not.

Oh, and I'm sorry, but I only watch the American anime, so I'm going to be using the American names. Hope this doesn't annoy too many people. :)

Chapter 1

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, finish him off with White Lightning!"

A tremendous roar thundered as the duel arena was filled with a blinding white light, causing almost everyone present to shield their eyes against the blast. When it finally faded away, another, more triumphant roar was heard from the beast.

"Damn it, I lost AGAIN!" Joey Wheeler watched in dismay as his life points fell to zero. He glared at his smirking opponent.

Said opponent easily returned the glare. "Well, that was a complete waste of my time." He turned towards the black-haired boy standing a few feet off to the side. "Let's go, Mokuba. I have some work to do." Not even bothering to give his irate opponent one last glare or taunt, the tall duelist started towards the awaiting limo, his long silvery trench coat flowing behind him.

Mokuba gave Joey a small shrug of his shoulders. "You should really stop challenging my big brother, Joey. It's getting rather ridiculous how badly he beats you each time." He nodded towards the small group always accompanying Joey: short, spiky-haired Yugi Mutou, the rather idiotic Tristan Taylor, and the friendship-prattling Tea Gardner. "See ya later!" With a small wave, he turned and hurried after his brother.

Once Mokuba was inside and the door was shut, the elder Kaiba nodded to the driver, then put up the privacy glass. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the leather seats, allowing himself a few moments of rest before he started on his work.

"Hey Seto?"

Ocean-blue eyes opened to look at his little brother, who was currently sitting across from him and giving him the oddest look. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that...you don't seem yourself today. I mean, in your duel, you barely taunted Joey at all. Are you feeling okay?"

Mokuba was now looking at him with concern. He smiled a little to ease his brother's worries. "I'm fine, Mokuba. Just a little tired...and bored."

The boy cocked his head to one side. "Bored? Because Joey keeps challenging you and losing horribly? I thought you enjoyed pummeling him each time."

Seto sighed. "I did, at first. But now...it's becoming quite tedious. There is absolutely no challenge in dueling that mutt." He frowned. "There's really no challenge for me at all. I've beaten everyone there is to beat in Duel Monsters, more than once even. No one comes even close to my skill or knowledge of the game, not even the creator." He paused briefly, contemplating. "If there is no longer a challenge, then what's the point in dueling any more?"

Mokuba couldn't answer his question. True, he was the best duelist in the world, ranked number one for years now. Every challenge that had come his way, he'd beaten handily. There wasn't anyone on the entire planet who could best his brother. Not a single person in the world...

Suddenly, an idea hit him, and his eyes lit up with glee. Yes, yes, that could work! Oh, wouldn't his big brother be surprised! He grinned to himself. He'd start working on his idea right away.

For the next several weeks, as his brother sat in his office working, Mokuba sat typing furiously at his own computer. He inputted data file after data file, using all the information on dueling skills, tactics, techniques, combos, strategies that he could find. Any knowledge of Duel Monsters he could find, every aspect of the game, he inputted it into the system. From the last tournament that KaibaCorp had sponsored, he found all the profiles of all the great duelists in the world, including the creator of the game, Maximillion Pegasus. All of their skills and strategies, he inputted those into the system as well. All, that is, except for his brother's. He didn't want his brother dueling against _himself_, after all.

Okay, skills and knowledge of the game, check. Now, what should his creation look like? A thought came to Mokuba, causing him to smile a bit. Typing quickly, he watched with satisfaction as his creation began to appear on the computer's screen. He made him taller than his "inspiration", but not nearly as tall as his brother. He changed the eyes from the innocent-purple of his inspiration to more narrowed, striking deep red ones. For the hair, he added more blonde streaks into the black, red-tipped points. For the outfit, he got rid of the dorky school uniform, and clad his creation in black leather instead, adding an assortment of buckles and belts for fun. He wanted him to look as intimidating as possible, to match his attitude and skill-level.

Lastly, he added one of his brother's duel disks to complete the image. Mokuba smiled to himself at the completed figure on the screen moved and took his duelist's stance, ready for a duel.

Now, he just needed to make him come to life in _this_ world...

Seto was working intently in his home office, when his little brother walked in. He glanced up immediately. "Something you need, Mokuba?"

"There's a duelist waiting for you at the front door. I let him through security."

The CEO frowned. "Mokuba, you know I don't like it when you let strangers onto the property. It's not safe."

"But he's not a stranger, big brother. I met him earlier today...at the park." The young boy smiled a bit nervously.

The duelist raised an eyebrow. His story seemed...a bit forced. What was his scheming little brother up to now? Still, he was never one to back down from a challenge. He'll figure out his brother's plans after the duel then. "Fine then. I'll go get my duel disk and deck. Take the challenger to the arena. I'll meet you there." He had transformed one of the larger rooms of his mansion into a private dueling arena, where he could practice his skills and new combinations against a computer opponent.

The small boy nodded enthusiastically and bounded off. Seto frowned a little, becoming even more suspicious of this duel. His brother definitely seemed a bit too excited for this particular duel. He shook his head as he headed out of the office, adjusting the duel disk on his arm. Something didn't feel right...

When he entered his private arena, he came to a sudden halt. His would-be challenger's back was facing him, and from here, it _looked_ to be Yugi Mutou, but taller and not wearing the blue school uniform that he usually saw him wearing. Instead, he was wearing a rather tight black leather outfit. He stood there blinking confusedly for a few seconds.

Mokuba noticed his brother's arrival. "Oh, there you are Seto. This is Yami, your new challenger."

The boy, Yami, turned to face him, and Seto felt his eyes widen just a tiny bit. There was a definite resemblance to Yugi, but also distinct differences. Particularly in the garnet eyes that were staring so confidently at him. The number one-ranked duelist in the world quickly regained his composure. "Yami, is it? So what makes you think you've got what it takes to best me?"

The boy's lips curved up into a small smirk. "Why don't you let me just show you?" His voice was rich and smooth, full of confidence. He easily and coolly matched Seto's sharp gaze.

Seto raised a surprised eyebrow. No one _ever_ dared to match _his_ gaze. How intriguing. The duelist felt his own lips curve into a slight smirk. "So be it then. Let's duel!" He had a feeling this duel would prove to be interesting indeed...

"Dark Magician, attack his weakened dragon! Dark Magic Attack!"

Seto's mouth fell open as he watched his beloved blue eyes white dragon, weakened by a surprisingly sound strategy of traps and magic cards, fall. His life points dropped to zero. He...he LOST?!?! Blue eyes widened in realization of his first ever loss. They turned, still stunned, to the smirking duelist across from him. Said duelist was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, head held high, and grinning smugly. For awhile, neither spoke, instead holding each other's gaze.

Mokuba looked worriedly from his brother to the other. He hadn't exactly anticipated _this_ particular outcome. He had no idea how his brother would react.

Finally, the shorter duelist broke the silence. "You dueled admirably, Seto Kaiba. I greatly look forward to our next duel." Nodding his head slightly towards the still-stunned duelist, he turned towards the younger Kaiba. "Mokuba, I thank you for inviting me over. Your brother proved quite the challenge."

"S-sure, Yami," Mokuba stammered, still a bit shocked from the outcome of the duel, and not really sure on what to do next. "No problem."

The boy smiled, then started to leave the room.

"Yami, wait."

Said duelist stopped, turning to see Seto striding up towards him. The taller boy stopped right in front of him. Yami inclined his head upwards a bit to meet the dark blue gaze.

Seto paused, took a breath to calm himself. "So it seems that at last I have found a worthy opponent. One that actually bested me. But rest assured this won't happen again."

Once again, the CEO found a cool gaze to match his own. "We'll just see about that."

"We will indeed." Seto reached down to grasp the other's hand, intending to shake the hand of his seemingly only worthy opponent in the world. However, to his utter surprise, his hand passed _right through_ that of the other's. With a gasp, he took a few steps backwards, his eyes widening considerably. "What the hell..." he uttered out.

Mokuba came up to the two of them, smiling ridiculously. "Big brother, meet the newest in hologram technology: Yami."

Okay, guess I should explain some things.

First, I know Seto seems rather out-of-character, considering the guy absolutely hates to lose. The anime portrays him as ridiculously obsessed with winning. However, in this universe, he's been winning for years now. So, I think that would change his personality a bit. He's so tired of winning constantly, I think that he would welcome a new challenge, and would be more surprised that he lost than angered. At least...at first anyways. He might've gotten angry later on, and become obsessed with beating Yami. However, Yami not being an ordinary duelist kinda changes that...

Second, I know squat about technology. Seriously, I am horrible with computers and junk. So, I'll be either making up how Mokuba "created" Yami, or leaving out most of the intricate details.

Guess that's it. I hope this idea sounds interesting at least, and that you guys like it. I have a few things planned, but I really need to work out everything, organize and such. I am open to any suggestions though.

Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate any comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Virtually Perfect

Author: Wintersslayer

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Spoilers: None that I know of.

Warnings: Some language maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Summary: AU- Seto Kaiba's the greatest duelist ever- no one comes even close to besting him. So, Mokuba creates a hologram to challenge his big brother. However, no one ever expected the hologram to develop feelings...or for Seto to return those feelings.

Status: 2/?

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to do! Dang classes are just bombarding me with homework. Bleck. Oh, last chapter for some reason the little divisions of sections I had here and there wouldn't upload onto the Fanfiction site. Nargh. And I can't seem for the life of me figure out how to get the symbol things to upload, so I'm going with the ever-so-dorky-and-obvious caps method. Stupid comp...grrr.....

Thanks so much for all the nice reviews! Those made my day(s)! Thanks again! ;)

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

START OF CHAPTER

Chapter 2

Seto Kaiba stared rather dumb-founded at the very real-looking _hologram_ standing a few feet in front of him. He was still finding it hard to believe that this person standing before him was not a person at all, but rather a computer-generated image. He thought and strategized for himself, had his confident attitude down cold, and looked real and solid in his rather sexy attire of leather. Wait a minute...where did _that_ just come from?! Seto blinked his eyes a few times while shaking his head a bit in an effort to clear it of that last really weird thought.

Yami too stared back at the tall duelist, his head cocked to one side a bit, perplexed as to what the big deal was. He wasn't quite sure why the boy kept staring at him. Did he have something stuck in his teeth or something? He suspected though that it was because when he had tried to shake his hand, he had gone right through him. He guessed that would cause anyone to freak out just a bit. Still, the guy worked and dueled with holograms here, so what exactly was the big deal in meeting one? Contemplating further, he remembered his creator, the boy's younger brother he now knew, saying that he was the "newest" in hologram technology. So perhaps the holograms that Seto had always worked with didn't, couldn't respond to him the way he could. Perhaps they did not have "personalities", but were rather just _there_.

The silence was starting to get to Mokuba, who was anxious of his brother's opinion of his creation. From the looks of it, he was definitely surprised that Yami turned out to be a hologram. His face after seeing his hand pass right through Yami's was absolutely priceless. His big brother rarely got caught off guard, and it seemed that Mokuba had managed to accomplish that. Nervously, he cleared his throat. "So Seto, what do you think? I created Yami especially just for you, since you were so bored by all your _huma_n challengers."

"Amazing..." was the first description that popped into Seto's mind, surprising him, but delighting his brother.

"Really? You really think so? That's so great! I knew you'd like him." The dark-haired boy grinned ridiculously, beaming at his brother then towards his creation, then back towards his brother.

"Yes. I'm curious as how you managed to make him look so real. It really is quite accurate." He took the few steps in between him and the hologram, now standing directly in front of him, to inspect him a bit further. The hologram stared back with a curiosity that matched his own.

The boy beamed some more at his brother's interest. "Well, I combined the hologram technology that you use in your duel disks with that of the realness created in virtually reality games."

Seto nodded as his brother continued in great detail. The kid definitely had the smarts that ran in their family. As Mokuba talked, the duelist walked around the hologram, studying him from different angles. The figure was flawless. Perfect. Not a single mistake in the projection of light particles. Seto stopped once again in front of the hologram, lifted a hand and gingerly moved it towards his chest, still amazed as his hand went right through the chest as if nothing was there.

Yami suddenly chuckled, startling both Kaiba brothers. He smiled a bit. "Your hand is in my heart."

Seto immediately withdrew his hand, surprised.

The younger Kaiba brother smiled and said gently, "Yami, you don't _have_ a heart, remember?"

A sad look briefly flitted across garnet eyes, noticed only by one of the brothers. "Don't I though?" he whispered, again only heard by one. He looked away.

Seto noticed the sadness in Yami, and for some reason that disturbed him. He didn't like seeing him sad. He cleared his throat, intending to change subjects quickly. "Mokuba. Tell me now, what is Yami being projected from?"

Mokuba brightened once more. He pointed to a KaibaCorp logo pin that he had on his vest-jacket. The pin only measured about an inch in height and width. "From this. As long as one of these is around, his image can be projected anywhere, any time. Even in the outdoors. It's the same with your duel disks, how duels can be fought anywhere. This way, Yami can go anywhere that we go."

His taller brother looked at him quizzically. ""We"?"

The boy nodded, withdrawing something from his pocket. "Uh-huh. I made an extra KC logo pin for you as well." He held out the item for Seto, beaming rather suspiciously.

Seto took the item and studied it closely. It was like a very very small version of the hologram projectors that he used for his duel disk system. Shrugging, he pinned it onto his jacket. He wasn't exactly sure _where_ Mokuba was expecting him to take Yami. After all, Yami couldn't exactly go around in public avoiding being touched. Wait a minute...that was how _he_ went about his days usually, only making physical contact with anyone other than his brother when absolute necessary. What was his ever-scheming brother up to now?

"One more question, Mokuba. Is it just me, or does Yami resemble rather closely to Yugi Mutou?"

Mokuba's big smile faded, his face turning slightly red. "Well, uh....you see...it's just that..." he trailed off, turning even redder now.

"He has a crush on this Yugi person."

Once again, both brothers were caught by surprise at the hologram's words. Seto raised an eyebrow while his brother's mouth dropped open. Maybe it was a mistake giving Yami the ability to think for himself. Furthermore, it was definitely a mistake to be blabbing about his crush to the hologram as he created it. Had he known Yami would be such a big-mouth, he would've kept his mouth shut on the topic.

Yami shrugged, continuing. "Yugi was his inspiration, but Mokuba wanted a completely different look for me. Something that would...match his brother." He cocked his head to one side, a perplexed expression on his face. "I'm not really sure why though. Anyways, he gave me the personality to match."

"Oh," was all Seto said. He glanced at his brother, whose eyes were wide at Yami's little explanation. So his brother has a crush. How...interesting. No wonder he was always so enthusiastic about coming along with him whenever he dueled against the mutt. He just hoped him having a crush on Yugi wouldn't mean that he'd be expecting him (Seto) to hang around even more with Yugi and his dorky group of friends. He'd have to though, if he wanted to keep an eye on Mokuba...What a headache that would be for him.

Seto cleared his throat once more. "Well, Mokuba, I'm quite impressed by your creation. You did an excellent job. I'll have to upgrade my skills and strategies to beat him. I appreciate the new challenge." He smiled fondly at his little brother. "In the meantime, what do you plan on doing with Yami?"

"Well...actually Seto, I was kinda hoping he could hang around you, go with you to school tomorrow." He saw his brother's eyes widen, and hurried on. "See, social skills are really hard to input into a program, so I was thinking that he could learn how to be more social from you."

"You want _me_ to teach Yami how to be social?" His brother must know by now that he was one of the world's most anti-social people. He absolutely hated socializing.

The boy nodded. "Yup. Come on Seto. Please? He can't hang around me, cuz he's too old. He needs to be around people his own age anyways."

"But Mokuba, do you really expect him to go out into the public?"

"As long as no one touches him, it'll be fine. This way, we can also see how effective his program really is, in the public sphere. See how many people we can actually fool."

Seto shook his head. "I don't know, Mokuba. It'll be difficult avoiding having others touch him."

"_You_ avoid being touched by others every day." Mokuba gave him his best pleading look. "Pllleeeaaaaaaasse, Seto? Please? I really want Yami to become more...human. Even more real. It'll really improve his programming."

Seto could not resist his brother's look. "Fine then. We'll try it for one day, I guess." He sighed. Suckered by his brother once again, it seemed. "What's his story going to be? After all, he can't just have appeared out of nowhere."

Mokuba pondered this for a moment. "Just say he's a friend visiting from..." he thought of somewhere really far away, "...Egypt. Yeah, say he's from Egypt."

"Why Egypt?"

The boy shrugged. "I dunno. Yami kinda looks like he's from somewhere exotic anyways, don't you think?"

"I guess. Very well then. He'll come with me to school tomorrow."

Mokuba brightened up considerably, running over to give his brother a big hug. "Thanks, big brother! I knew I could count on you." He released Seto, then fished something else out of his pocket. A small computer disk of some sort. "Here, this is Yami's program and files. Put it into your laptop. That way, if you need to download any new information into him, you can. You know, so he won't be too out of place and clueless about what's going on."

Seto took the disk from his brother. He then turned towards the hologram, who had been rather silent lately. "So Yami, how does this all sound to you? Ready to experience the real world?"

Yami nodded. "Yes. It should be quite interesting. I'm looking forward to it."

The tall duelist sighed. Yes. He had a feeling it would be interesting as well. And in the very back of his mind was the nagging feeling that Yami could end up being rather hurt from this, if the world found out that he was just a hologram. He was certain the world would not react so... kindheartedly towards him. He had already witnessed once today that this hologram had feelings that could be hurt, as he was slightly when Mokuba mentioned that he didn't really have a "heart". He knew Mokuba didn't mean any harm, that he was referring to an actual physical one. Even more concerning for Seto was that he actually _had_ any concerns whatsoever for this hologram. He didn't give a damn about anyone else besides his little brother, and for him to show even the slightest concern for a hologram was rather puzzling, if not really weird. He had to wonder what exactly Mokuba had in mind when creating Yami, whether it was to match him in a duel...or to match him in life.

END OF CHAPTER

Wow, I actually was able to do this in one night. Yay! Hope this wasn't too boring or bad then.

Well, with all the homework I have, not sure when I'll be able to get the next update up. I'll be thinking about it though, planning it out in my head (sorta anyways).

Any comments or suggestions would be most appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Virtually Perfect

Author: Wintersslayer

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Spoilers: None that I know of.

**Warnings**: Some language maybe. **AND THIS IS A STORY ON SETO/YAMI! SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Summary: AU- Seto Kaiba's the greatest duelist ever- no one comes even close to besting him. So, Mokuba creates a hologram to challenge his big brother. However, no one ever expected the hologram to develop feelings…or for Seto to return those feelings.

Status: 3/?

A/N: I know I know, I am SO overdue on this! My apologies, but classes had really got to me this past semester, and then the holidays and junk of the last 2 weeks or so. Urg. So I haven't had much time to write…and I've been lazy of late as well. ;)

Thank you thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and comment!! They really make my day…

One thing though that's been bugging me…I got 2 "flamers" who basically said I should die cuz this story is about Yami and Seto, and apparently they don't like that pairing. Er…I have this story listed as this particular pairing, so if you don't like it, then why are you reading this in the first place? Now, I have no problems with reviews that criticize my writing style or my ideas. But when you write a comment saying I should die and go to hell or whatnot just cuz you don't agree with the pairing that I used, well…let's just say that ticks me off some. And it's a bit hurtful as well, I'll admit. Really people, you should show some respect at least around here…

Okay, that being said and done. I'm sorry if I sound rather bitchy or what not, but reviews like that tend to really annoy me. They are not nice, and they are rather pointless as well. Urgh.

Anyways, on with the story!

START OF CHAPTER

Chapter 3

Seto sat silently in the back of his limo, going through some files for KaibaCorp on his laptop. He would prefer just going to his office and working all day, but the State insisted that he had a "formal" education. Pheh. He could seriously run circles around his teachers, in any class, on any material. And since he wasn't supposed to work during school hours (at least not when the teacher was "teaching"), he had to resign with simply reading a novel in the back of the class and ignoring the teacher and everyone else in the room. However, now things were a bit different: he had a hologram that needed to be taught social skills while avoiding any contact whatsoever. He had no idea why he had even agreed to doing this, considering he spent almost the entire time at school ignoring everyone around him. Seto Kaiba just did not socialize. He had no need to, and certainly no desire to. And certainly not with anyone at the school.

A small sigh from the other occupant in the limo interrupted his thoughts, causing him to glance up from the screen. Blue eyes looked at Yami, who was sitting next to the window, staring curiously at the passing buildings and other things. The hologram unexpectedly turned towards Seto, head cocked to one side. "Seto, do you think people would be angry to find out that I'm a hologram, and not a person?"

The use of his first name startled the CEO. Only Mokuba ever called him that... but then again, the only interaction Yami had seen was of him and Mokuba, so it was quite reasonable that he would copy whatever Mokuba did. Or maybe Mokuba had programmed that into him…Whatever the reason, he would have to correct that immediately. "No," he said, answering Yami's question. He was told by his brother this morning to be as "helpful" as possible to Yami. And nice to him too. Otherwise, he'd have a very ticked off Mokuba to deal with…and a ticked off Mokuba was not a good thing. "They'd probably be impressed or shocked, if anything. And it's Kaiba, by the way."

"Kaiba? Oh I get it. Only family members are allowed to use first names." The hologram frowned thoughtfully. "But you and Mokuba call me by my first name. So that must mean that I'm part of your family. Except…you just said to call you Kaiba, which means that I'm not a part of your family…" He gave a rather heavy sigh. "I'm very confused by all of this."

Seto almost smiled at the confused expression on Yami's face. It was…adorable. No, he did _not_ just think that. Anyways, he should probably clear things up for him. "Using first names has nothing to do with being family members. Mokuba's the only one allowed to use mine. Everyone else calls me Kaiba. It's what I prefer," he added, noting the questioning look Yami was giving him. "But it's normally fine to use first names on a daily basis." Well look at this. He was actually giving Yami social pointers.

"Oh. Well, I think Seto suits you much better than Kaiba does…" he trailed off, giving the other a hopeful, rather familiar-looking look…

The top-ranked duelist rolled his eyes. Great. Mokuba had already taught Yami his pleading, puppy-dog look, the one he knew he'd never be able to resist. He sighed. "Fine, fine, you can call me Seto then. Just not in public or around others except Mokuba."

The hologram brightened. "Thanks!" He turned towards the window again as the limo rolled to a stop. The driver's voice came over the intercom. "Sir, we've arrived at the school grounds."

Seto saved his work, then closed his laptop and placed it in his briefcase. He turned towards Yami. "Remember, don't touch anyone. And don't accept anything from anyone either. Objects will pass right through you as well."

Yami nodded. Then they both climbed out of the limo. As soon as they stepped out, students passing by stopped and stared at them, some whispering in excited voices to each other. Who's this person with Seto Kaiba? Is he new? Is he going to this school? Is he a friend of Kaiba? Kaiba actually _has_ a friend? He's hot! He'll be needing a "guide" to show him around the school. Oh wait…Kaiba would probably be the one to show him around then.

A glare from the CEO was all it took to cease all whisperings. Rolling his eyes ever so slightly, he began to walk towards the school entrance, Yami following close behind. However, before they could get there, they were stopped by, in Seto's opinion, a rather annoying voice.

"Hey Mr. Moneybags!" Joey called out. "I challenge you to a duel! Come on, I'm ready for ya!"

This time, Seto really did roll his eyes. "Like I'd waste any more of my time on you, Mutt. You're nowhere near my level of play."

"What'd you say, Kaiba? Why I oughtta…" Joey was ready to punch that smirk right off of rich-boy's face, when he noticed someone new step from behind him. His eyes widened in shock. "Hey Yuge! You never told me you had a twin!"

Yugi came up with Tristan and Tea, laughing slightly. "That's because I don't have a…" he trailed off, noticing Yami for the first time, "…twin," he finished in a whisper.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Seto finally cleared his throat, bored. "This is Yami. He's a friend visiting from Egypt."

Yugi snapped out of his daze, then smiled at the newcomer. "Hi! I'm Yugi, and these are my friends, Joey, Tristan and Tea," he introduced, gesturing towards each of them in turn. Joey gave a wink and a thumbs-up sign, Tristan nodded, and Tea smiled brightly and waved.

The hologram nodded. "Pleasure meeting all of you." So, this was who his creator had a little crush on. He looked kinda…young to be in high school. Perhaps he had skipped a few grades? He'd have to ask Seto about the schooling system later.

"Well Yami," Tea said, "we're all going to the arcades after school. You should come with us!"

"Yeah!" Yugi chimed in. "It'll give us all a chance to get to know each other!" He was curious to find all about his look-alike.

"Well, er…uhh…" Yami stammered. He looked at Seto expectedly for help.

Seto inwardly grimaced at the thought of spending time "getting to know" those dorks, but on the outside his face remained neutral. "We're busy. Now come on, we'll be late." He started to walk away.

"Maybe Yami doesn't want to hang around you and your stuffy office," Joey called out. "Maybe he'd rather hang around us and actually have some fun. Huh Yami, what'd ya say?"

Yami politely shook his head. "No thank you. I think I'll just stay with Kaiba. It was nice meeting you all." He turned and followed Seto towards the entrance.

Oddly, Yami choosing to hang out with him rather than those idiots actually made the CEO a bit… happy. He shook his head as the bell rang for classes to begin. He led Yami into his first class, the classroom filling up momentarily with buzzing students. Many looked and pointed and whispered when they saw who was sitting with well-known anti-social Kaiba. The final bell rang and the teacher walked into the room. She busied herself at her desk as the murmurings finally died down. Looking up, she caught sight of Yami and Kaiba sitting in the back. She clapped her hands twice to get everyone's attention (well, everyone except Kaiba that is, who was already reading his novel). "Class, we have a guest today. His name is Yami, and he comes all the way from Egypt. Let's give him a warm welcome!"

Everyone clapped politely, and several of the girls giggled. Yami smiled a little, uttering a soft "Hello", which caused the girls to giggle even more. He wasn't exactly sure why they were giggling, and was really unsure of how he should be reacting. Luckily for him though, the teacher immediately began the day's lesson, effectively directing everyone's attention away from him.

The rest of the morning passed by quickly for the hologram, often being bombarded with questions about where he came from and how he knew Kaiba. Mokuba had prepared him well for this, downloading lots of information on Egypt into him. The younger Kaiba had also thought of how Yami and Seto knew each other: Seto, being extremely interested in the origins of Duel Monsters, had started a series of email correspondences with a well-known Egyptian archeologist. And now, Seto had invited him to stay in Japan with him for a few weeks as a "thank you" for all of the information. Seto had scoffed at this idea, saying that any speculations on the origins of Duel Monsters was just a bunch of "fairy tales", and that he couldn't care less anyways. But his little brother's pouting managed to get him to agree with the story nonetheless.

At lunchtime, Seto sat down underneath a tree in a quiet area (they had managed to dodge all of Yami's new-found giggling fan girls), and popped open his laptop. Yami plopped down next to him as well, eyeing him curiously, head cocked to one side. The CEO glanced up from his screen and sighed. "Confused about something again?"

He shook his head. "Just wondering why aren't you eating. Isn't "lunchtime" a time when one eats? I'm a hologram, and therefore have no need for food. What's your excuse?"

"Not hungry." He looked back at his laptop and began typing, intending to get some work done.

However, Yami had other plans. "But Seto, Mokuba told me that humans need nutrition and such to survive."

The CEO again glanced up and noticed the worried expression on the hologram. "I'll be fine. I usually get something to eat on my way to the office after school. You don't need to worry about me." He gave a reassuring half-smile.

The hologram nodded, then glanced to his right. "Oh look. Mokuba's crush and his friends are heading this way."

At this, Seto's head snapped up immediately. He looked towards Yami's right as well, and saw indeed that Yugi and his little group were heading their way. He inwardly groaned as he closed his laptop and placed it back into his briefcase. So much for getting some work done. He stood up, briefcase in hand, motioning for Yami to get up as well. He intended to go as far away as possible from these idiots, and started walking in the opposite direction that they were coming.

Yami gave him another curious look. "It is acceptable to walk away from someone when you know that they are heading towards you?"

Seto nodded. "Yup. Now let's go." However, before he could walk two more steps, Yugi's voice called out.

"Kaiba! Yami! Wait up! We want to talk to you!" He was waving a hand excitedly in the air in an attempt to catch their attention.

The tall boy ignored him and continued walking. To his dismay however, Yami stayed rooted to the ground, smiling at the approaching group. With another inward groan, Seto stopped and turned around to glare at the group. Now what did they want?

The small group stopped in front on Yami. "Can I help you with something?" he asked politely.

Joey nodded. "We heard you're some famous archeologist interested in Duel Monsters, and was wondering if you wanted to play the game with us after school."

Crimson eyes lit up at the mention of "Duel Monsters".

The shortest of the group nodded enthusiastically. "We had heard from the other students that you were a famous archeologist interested in the origins of Duel Monsters. So we thought that if you didn't want to go to the arcades, then maybe you'd like to duel instead."

Joey grinned. "Yeah, come on Yami! I'll wipe the floor with ya!"

Tristan snorted. "I bet with all his knowledge Yami's ten times the duelist you are!" He laughed as Joey playfully punched him in the arm.

Yami looked at Seto hopefully. They were challenging him to a duel! And he couldn't possibly turn down a challenge. With a sigh, Seto nodded slightly. He guessed it'd be amusing to see that mutt trounced by someone else besides him. Besides, that delighted grin that spread on Yami's face was enough to convince him that he had made the right decision…

The famous "archeologist" grinned. "Alright Joey. I gladly accept your challenge!"

END OF CHAPTER

Who's gonna win the duel? (As if you didn't already know.) Find out anyways in the next chapter.

Well, this was a bit boring. Not a whole lot happened exactly. The story should pick up by next chapter. There'll be a little "surprise" at the end of Joey and Yami's duel, which will cause a commotion…

Oh, if you didn't notice, I never exactly mentioned Yami's last name. Truthfully, I didn't give one cuz I don't know any Egyptian-sounding names. So, any suggestions, or can I just get away without one?

Thanks again to all my fantastic reviewers (well, MOST anyways. Still don't like those annoying flamers!)! Thanks also for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Virtually Perfect

Author: Wintersslayer

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Spoilers: None that I know of.

**Warnings**: Some language maybe. **AND THIS IS A STORY ON SETO/YAMI! SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Summary: AU- Seto Kaiba's the greatest duelist ever- no one comes even close to besting him. So, Mokuba creates a hologram to challenge his big brother. However, no one ever expected the hologram to develop feelings…or for Seto to return those feelings.

Status: 4?

A/N: Wow, it's been a LONG time since I updated, huh? Sorry about that. 6 classes this semester is lots of work (lots of boring work too). But yay for me, I'm on Spring Break :D. So, I figured I'd better update and whatnot.

Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the support on the stupid flamers. Some of your comments were hilarious! And what do you know, I didn't get any for chapter 3. grins Guess some of those threats worked…

Special thanks goes to Shadows of Chaos61, Anime-blade, and Machi for suggesting last names for Yami (I apologize if I left anyone out). I think I'll just try to avoid using a last name though, for now anyways. Thanks again!

Oh, and to Black Joey ( ), yes, Pixel Perfect was my inspiration for this fic. I've seen it bunches of times. Thought I had mentioned that in the first chapter, but maybe not.

Alright alright, enough of me babbling. Here's the long-overdue next chapter!

START OF CHAPTER 

Chapter 4

A huge crowd (mostly, to Yami and Seto's dismay, a bunch of screaming fan girls) had gathered to watch Yami and Joey duel. Seto stood close by to the hologram, in case he needed to stop anyone from getting too close to him. He really should be working right now, not watching some pointless duel where he knew even before the first card was drawn who'd be the winner. It was quite a waste of his time. However, watching the gleam in those crimson eyes, and its accompanying smirk, as Yami drew a particularly good card was enough to draw Seto's mind far away from work. Staring into those eyes, he could almost forget that Yami wasn't real, that he was a real person, with a fiery personality that had ignited something inside of him…

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his life points directly!"

The deep commanding voice snapped Seto out of his thoughts, just in time for him to catch Yami smiling triumphantly towards him. He could tell how happy he was at defeating his first challenger. The CEO smiled slightly in return; however, the moment was broken as a horde of fan girls rushed forward, each wanting to give the winner a "congratulatory" hug. Seto quickly stepped in between them, standing right next to Yami. His glare was enough to stop the girls right in their tracks. With many unhappy murmurings, as well as some complaints about Seto hogging Yami to himself, the crowd started to disperse, finally only leaving Seto, Yami, and Yugi and his friends.

Joey approached Yami, still shaking his head a bit in dismay. "Man, and I thought Kaiba was tough to duel! But you Yami, wow. I didn't even have time to think of a strategy to beat you. My mind's still whirling from all your combos!"

The hologram smiled a little. "Thank you. You have some skills as well."

Seto snorted to himself. Yami was being _way_ too nice to the mutt.

The blonde laughed. "Well, what I wanna see now is you and Kaiba duel. I'd like to see ol' Mr. Moneybags here get beaten for once. Come on Yami, what'd you say? You can take him down easily!" He grinned stupidly.

Thankfully, before Yami had a chance to reply, a black limo pulled up to the school and out jumped Mokuba. He ran over to the group. "Is the duel finished already? What'd I miss?" His big brother had called him during lunch, saying that Yami had a challenger to deal with after school. He had really wanted to watch the duel, but the stupid teacher wouldn't let him leave early.

"The duel just finished," Yugi informed the boy. "Yami won."

"Really?" he turned towards his creation. "Congratulations! I wished I could've seen it!" He also had wanted to watch Yami's interaction with other people besides his brother and himself. Hmm, maybe there was another chance…

"We should all go out and celebrate Yami's victory!" Mokuba turned his pleading eyes towards his brother. "Please, Seto? I know you have to work and all, but couldn't you just take one day off? Please, please, please?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. Willingly spend time with this group of idiots? Was his brother serious? He sighed. "I think Yami's had a long day, Mokuba. He probably should get some rest." He gave Yami a meaningful look.

Luckily for him, Yami caught onto his meaning right away. "Yes, it has been an exhausting day for me. I think rest would be nice." He received a secret, thankful smile from Seto.

Mokuba, however, was not willing to give up so easily. "How about a movie then? That should be nice and relaxing."

Yugi sensed that Yami wasn't really tired, but rather that Kaiba didn't really want to hang out with the rest of the group. "Actually, Mokuba, thanks for the offer, but we really should be going. I'd promised Grandpa I'd help out at the shop, and I'm _sure_ the others are busy as well."

His friends got the drift (well, Joey had to be nudged by Tristan), and all immediately said they had various other things to do as well.

The black-haired boy sighed in defeat. "That's okay. We'll hang out some other time then."

As the group started to disperse, Yami looked from his creator to the boy whom he was fashioned after. He had an inkling feeling that what Mokuba really wanted to do was to hang out with Yugi. Unfortunately, Seto didn't want to hang out with Yugi and his friends. Hmm…a bit of a dilemma. An idea came to him, and he called out to Yugi. "Hey Yugi?"

The boy turned back towards him. "I just had an idea. A movie sounds interesting actually. How about, you go and help your grandfather at the shop for a few hours, so I can get some rest and Kaiba can get some work done, then we can meet up later tonight for a movie, just the four of us?"

Mokuba immediately brightened up at the idea. Maybe it wasn't such a mistake after all to give Yami the ability to think for himself. He looked at his big brother with pleading, big eyes.

Seto carefully considered the idea. It was only Yugi who'd be joining them. And it was just a movie. And he'd be able to get some work done during the afternoon. And it would make Mokuba really happy…a long sigh escaped his lips. He nodded slightly in agreement.

As his little brother cheered and made plans to pick Yugi up at the game shop around 6-ish, the elder Kaiba picked up his briefcase and started heading towards the waiting limo. Yami waved bye to Yugi and immediately followed him. Inside the limo, Seto popped open his laptop and started typing in some commands. A moment later, Mokuba jumped into the limo, and they headed off towards the KaibaCorp building.

Hours later, the three were once again seated in the limo, heading towards the game shop. The younger Kaiba was bouncing anxiously on the leather seats as he gazed out the tinted window. Then, he turned towards the hologram. "So Yami, how do you feel about going on your very first date?" He grinned wickedly at his brother, whose head had snapped up at the word "date", blue eyes widening slightly. Mokuba grinned even wider.

"Date?" Yami repeated thoughtfully.

"Yeah, a date. You know, when two people who like each other go out together? Although in our case it's called a double date, since I'm going out with Yugi and you're going out with Seto."

"Mokuba," Seto said slowly. He needed to think of something that wouldn't hurt Yami's feelings. "This isn't a date. We're just going to see a movie."

"And people who go on dates go to see a movie," his brother countered immediately. "Besides, don't you _want_ to go out with Yami?"

Seto's mouth dropped open slightly. What _exactly_ was his brother up to? He couldn't possibly be trying to set him up with a _hologram_, could he? He glanced towards said hologram, who was watching him curiously, waiting for his answer. One look at those crimson eyes, seemingly almost begging for a particular answer was enough for Seto. "Of course I'd like to go out with him," he said softly. There wasn't anything else that he could say. Besides, it's not like he was lying or something…

"And I'd be honored to go out on this "date" with you, Seto," Yami replied, smiling broadly.

Mokuba looked back and forth between his brother and his creation, noticing the looks they were giving each other. Things were going even better than he had hoped! Not only had he found a dueling challenge for Seto, but maybe, just maybe, he had finally found someone that didn't annoy him, that could get him to relax a bit more, open up some more. Strange though, that a hologram would be the one to gain his brother's friendship…

The rest of the evening passed by quickly. Mokuba spent most of the time trying to impress Yugi, saying things to make him laugh and whatnot. Yugi, while flattered by Mokuba's attention, couldn't help but continue to wonder about the archeologist from Egypt who looked so much like him. Seto, bored by the movie, spent the first half thinking of ways that he could make the special effects better, then spent the second half thinking about a certain crimson-eyed hologram. Said hologram managed to pay attention to the first half of the movie, but that got him to thinking of other things. He needed to ask Seto something later that night…

When the movie finished, the four went to a nearby restaurant. There, as Mokuba and Yugi chatted brightly, Seto and Yami chatted about Duel Monsters and their supposed origins. After all, the whole reason why he and Yami met in the first place was because of Seto's supposed interest in the origins. As they chatted, he noticed that from time to time, Yami would glance longingly out the window, usually when a couple passed by, and a wistful smile would pass briefly over his lips. This puzzled the duelist champion. Maybe they should have seen a horror flick instead of the action flick where the hero romantically gets together with his one true love by the end (Mokuba had picked that movie).

On the ride home, Mokuba had been so exhausted in trying to impress Yugi all night, that he had fallen asleep soon after they had dropped Yugi back off at the game shop. Yami watched curiously as Seto tucked his little brother affectionately into bed, giving him a small kiss on the forehead before he left. Still having that unanswered question to ask Seto, Yami followed the tall boy back downstairs to his office. The CEO tiredly sat down behind his desk, immediately taking out his laptop and turning it on. In the back of his mind, he wondered why the hologram had followed him down here. Mokuba had this special metal canister that Yami could go into when he wanted to "rest". Also would come in handy if they had to take Yami somewhere without him being noticed by others. So Seto wondered why he didn't go into it while they were up in Mokuba's room…

After several moments of silence as Seto typed into his computer, the hologram finally cleared his throat. Blue eyes looked up expectantly at the figure standing in front of his office. "Did you need something, Yami?"

"I have a question for you. Though, I'm not sure if you can answer it."

The CEO smiled. "Try me."

Crimson eyes locked onto azure ones, seemingly pleading for an answer, much like they had when Seto was asked if he had wanted to date Yami or not. "What's it like to feel?"

The question caught Seto completely off-guard, his mouth dropping open slightly. He blinked rapidly several times as his mind tried to process what Yami had just asked.

When Seto didn't answer, Yami thought that he needed to explain a bit more. "Throughout the day, I noticed how many things were said but not spoken. Even in the movie, the hero seemed to convey most of his emotions and feelings towards the girl through touches alone. It was as if a touch on the shoulder, or a kiss on the lips could speak a thousand words all at once. Then, at the restaurant, I watched many couples pass by the windows, holding hands, or with an arm around the shoulder, and I couldn't help but wonder, what does it feel like to touch? What does it feel like to hold someone's hand, or to feel another's hand on your shoulder, or to feel a gentle kiss from the one you love…" He trailed off, a lost, sad expression in his eyes. Suddenly, he laughed and shook himself slightly. "I'm sorry, Seto. I must sound ridiculous. It was a stupid question. I'm sorry for bothering you."

While Yami had been speaking, Seto had quietly gotten up from his seat and walked around his desk, so that now he was standing in front of Yami. "Close your eyes," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Yami immediately complied. "Imagine that you are walking along the beach with the person you love on a starless night. The night is chilly, so your beloved wraps his coat around your shoulders, and hugs you close. You can no longer feel the night's chill. The two of you stop in the middle of the beach, and gaze silently at the dark waves coming and going. Then, you turn towards each other, your faces are so close. You close your eyes and lean closer and closer together, till your lips are nearly touching…" Seto trailed off as he leaned forward slightly, his own eyes falling shut. "Your beloved's lips feel soft as rose petals against your own…" He leaned forward even more, and brushed his lips ever so slightly against Yami's. There was a sort of shimmery effect against his lips, and Seto was half-expecting to feel a returning warmth. However, when all he felt was air, he opened his eyes and stepped back, blinking slowly.

Sad, crimson eyes gazed back at his own. "I'm sorry Seto, but I can't feel anything." His voice was low, almost a whisper. "But thank you for trying to show me. I think I'd like to go and rest now. Could you please take me back to Mokuba's room?"

Seto nodded. "Of course." He led the way back up to Mokuba's room, all the while wondering what the heck had just happened.

END OF CHAPTER

Okay….that was REALLY weird. What the heck was I thinking! Yeah, have no clue. I thought about just having Seto trying to make Yami feel him touching his face…but for some reason decided to throw the kiss in there. shrugs

I'm sorry, I think I lied last time when I said by this chapter the story should pick up a bit. Still seems rather…slow to me. So, I think next chapter will be the chapter when people find out that Yami is really a hologram. How they find out, I have no clue really.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to write another one before break is over. As usual though, I have homework. Why do teachers like assigning projects over break? Cuz they like to torture us! Anyways, I'll try to do some writing.

Thanks for reading, and please review! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Virtually Perfect

Author: Wintersslayer

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Spoilers: None that I know of.

**Warnings**: Some language maybe. **AND THIS IS A STORY ON SETO/YAMI! SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Summary: AU- Seto Kaiba's the greatest duelist ever- no one comes even close to besting him. So, Mokuba creates a hologram to challenge his big brother. However, no one ever expected the hologram to develop feelings…or for Seto to return those feelings.

Status: 5?

A/N: Yay, finals are DONE! Urgh, this was a long semester…But anyways. Thanks so much for all the review! You guys are fantastic! If my memory is correct, a few of you were asking whether or not Yami would get a body by the end of this fic. Well, I did sorta figure out a way to give him a body, but it's kinda corny-ish, kinda dumb. So, I'll try to figure something else out, but if not, then I'll stick to the idea that I have. Any suggestions would be helpful though…

START OF CHAPTER

Chapter 5

Seto Kaiba was not in a good mood.

After taking Yami back up to Mokuba's room, he had tried to get back to work. But his mind refused to cooperate, and instead kept returning back to the "kiss" that he almost had had with Yami. He didn't know what had come over him. He had tried to _kiss_ a _hologram_. He must have been really out of it last night or something. Except, Seto Kaiba is never "out of it"- he's always focused and in control, knows what he's doing and why he's doing it. Everything he does has a reason to it. Even if that reason is only because he wants to. But that would mean that he wanted to kiss Yami…

So, after unsuccessfully being able to get any work done, Seto figured he might as well get some sleep. Nope. His mind wouldn't even let him do that. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of him and Yami "kissing" flew into his head. And after much tossing and turning, when he finally did manage to fall asleep, he started _dreaming_ about that damn kiss. It was a very long night.

So, needless to say, Seto Kaiba was not in a good mood this morning.

Mokuba, on the other hand, was in a terrific mood. He had gotten to go out with Yugi last night, and his creation was a big success, more so than he had thought possible. Not only did his hologram provide a great challenge for his big brother, but it looked like he also could provide some much-needed companionship for his brother. Sure, Seto had him of course- he'd always have him. But he really needed to spend some time with other people besides him. Okay, so Yami wasn't exactly a "person" per se, but it was a nice start.

After getting dressed and ready, Mokuba went over to the metal canister, and pressed a button on the front of it. Yami immediately appeared before him. "Good morning, Yami!" he greeted cheerily.

"Good morning Mokuba. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, fantastically. Come on. Seto's probably waiting for us."

At the mention of Seto's name, an image of their little "kiss" immediately popped into his head, causing Yami to smile slightly. True, Yami couldn't physically feel the kiss, but he could feel the emotions behind it. He wasn't really sure what those emotions were exactly, but they were there. And that gave him reason to smile.

Seto was, as usual, in his office working by the time Mokuba had finished his breakfast. He poked his head into the room. "Hey Seto? It's time to go to school now."

"I won't be going to school today. Someone tried hacking into the Kaiba Corp systems last night, and left a virus when they couldn't get in." He scowled in irritation. "It's a good one too. It will take me a while to find it, and then to get rid of it and fix whatever problems it caused. Then I need to find the would-be hacker."

Yami stepped into the room. "I can help."

The younger Kaiba looked at him quizzically. "Really? How?"

"By uploading myself into the computer, then going and finding the virus. It shouldn't be too hard. I can also look to see if the hacker had left any traces."

Blue eyes looked at him with concern. "Are there any risks to you?" He couldn't risk losing Yami…

The hologram shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Though I will need help destroying the thing."

Seto nodded. "I have something that will work." He turned towards his little brother. "Mokuba, you go on ahead and get Roland to take you to school. Yami and I will fix this virus problem."

"Aww…but Seto!" Mokuba whined. "I wanna see you and Yami kick some virus butt!"

The elder Kaiba shook his head. "No, Mokuba. Your education is more important. Now go to school."

"But…but…" Mokuba sputtered as he tried to quickly come up with a reason for staying. "What if something goes wrong and Yami gets trapped in there or something? You'll need me to help get him back out."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to him. You have my word, Mokuba."

Something in his voice made Mokuba stop. "O-Okay then. See you guys later I guess. Good luck with the virus." He waved and then turned to go.

"Good bye Mokuba," Yami said as the boy left the room. He turned back towards Seto. "So what happens now?"

Seto popped a disk into his laptop. "I've just inserted a disk that contains a strong anti-virus. It should be enough to handle the virus in the system. " He took a deep breath, and glanced up at Yami. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yami nodded. "Yes. I want to help."

"Alright then. Just…be careful. If anything goes wrong, I'm immediately getting you out of there."

The hologram smiled. "I understand. I have nothing to worry about then with you watching out for me." He stepped towards the computer, and reached out to touch the screen. With a final smile towards Seto, he closed his eyes and disappeared into the screen.

The computer beeped, and a message popped up on the screen. UPLOADING FILE YAMI. There was a bar underneath showing the upload progress. It quickly reached one-hundred percent. Yami was in.

Inside the computer, Yami looked around, gazing at the circuitry and wires all around him. Small bits of light, probably the electrical impulses of the computer working, were zooming along across the wires. Yami took a deep breath, and tapped into the system, searching for any disturbances. He quickly focused in on one, and transported himself to its location. When he opened his eyes, he recoiled a bit from the sight. There was this huge black glob of a mess munching away at some circuits. This must be the virus. Now where was that anti-virus Seto had uploaded?

Almost as soon he had thought of it, a small gun appeared at his feet. Yami bent down and picked it up, examining the item. The words ANTI-VIRUS were the barrel of the gun. He shrugged and raised the gun at the virus, firing single shot. The shot hit its mark directly, and the black thing started to writhe and turn angrily. It turned directly towards Yami and started shuffling quickly towards him. Yami calmly raised the gun once more and fired another shot without blinking. The thing fell in a great heap, then immediately shriveled up into nothing. Virus destroyed.

Yami placed the gun back down on the ground, and it disappeared immediately. He looked around once more. Now, to see if the hacker left any traces…

Back in his office, Seto stared anxiously at the computer screen. Finally, a message popped up onto the screen, indicating that the virus was destroyed. He sighed in relief. Yami was probably now searching for any traces of the hacker. Now that the virus threat was dealt with, Seto's mind was free to think about…other things. Like that "kiss". With a growl Seto shoved that thought far back into his mind, and set to work fixing whatever problems the virus had caused. Still had that hacker to deal with too.

It took a good part of the morning, but Yami was finally able to find some traces of the hacker. His work finished, he re-appeared beside Seto's desk. He looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. There was a very annoyed frown on the CEO's face. Yami feared he might have done something to upset the other.

"I know who sent this hacker," Seto replied irritably. "Maximillion Pegasus of Industrial Illusions."

"Maximillion Pegasus? The creator of Duel Monsters? "

"Yes, and his company, Industrial Illusions, is the main rival to mine. They've been trying to merge with Kaiba Corp for months now." He typed in several commands rapidly as he spoke. "This virus was good, but I know it isn't one of their best. It's meant to be some sort of threat."

"What are you going to do?"

"For now, I've increased the system's security, as well as left a few "traps". The next would-be hacker Pegasus sends will get a nice virus as a parting gift." He shut down his computer and closed the top. "I need to figure what exactly Pegasus is up to before I take any further action. To do that, I'll need to use the systems at Kaiba Corp." He placed his laptop in his briefcase, then started towards the door.

Yami followed close behind. "Won't Mokuba be mad that you skipped school?"

Seto shrugged. "He understands how important the company is."

"And what about me?"

The CEO paused. "You can come with me to the office, if you'd like. If you get bored, you can upload yourself into one of my virtual reality games."

The hologram hesitated a bit. "A-actually, I'd very much like to help you…That is, if you want…" He looked down at the ground.

Seto hesitated. He wasn't exactly used to accepting help from others, but Yami did find and destroy that virus, as well as found the hacker. The hologram certainly had a knack with computers. It would make the work go quicker. And as long as he kept his mind from wondering, kept focused on the task at hand, everything should go smoothly. "Alright Yami, I accept your offer," he said softly, then continued walking. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Yami's grin, and had to smile slightly to himself.

The late morning dragged on into mid-afternoon, and Seto and Yami were still unable to figure out Pegasus's intentions. However, Seto did find out that he rather enjoyed the other's presence. Besides Mokuba, Yami seemed to be the only one who didn't irritate him every five seconds. There was just something about him that made Seto feel…comfortable, almost relaxed. He could definitely get used to having Yami around.

Suddenly, his office door burst open, and in came Mokuba. He was panting heavily, his eyes wide with excitement. "Mokuba, is something wrong?" Seto asked, immediately concerned.

"Pegasus is here! He's waiting in the lobby downstairs, and says he's got an offer you can't refuse. He's also got the entire media with him too." Mokuba took a couple of deep breaths.

His brother narrowed his eyes. The media? Why would Pegasus want the media here? He must be planning something big. "First he hacks into Kaiba Corp's system and uploads a virus, and now he's got another ridiculous offer? I've had about enough of his antics." He strode towards the door. "It's time to end this once and for all. If he wants the stupid media to witness his final rejection, then fine by me."

Yami and Mokuba followed the very irritated CEO down the hall and into the elevator. The ride down was eerily silent. The elevator dinged when it reached the first floor, and the doors slid open. The three walked out, heading towards a man in a rather tacky red suit, surrounded by a bunch of men in suits and dark sunglasses. Behind them were several reporters and other media-type people.

"Ah, Kaiba-boy, I do hope you enjoyed the little gift I left for you last night. I hope it didn't cause too much trouble, hmmm?"

"Pegasus." Seto said coldly. "What the hell do you want now?"

"Ah, do watch your language now, Kaiba-boy." He gestured behind him towards all the cameras and reporters waiting. "After all, all of Domino City will be watching, reading, and hearing about this magnificent occasion."

Seto's face remained impassive, not revealing his suspicion. "And what _magnificent_ occasion did you have in mind?"

"Why, the merging of Industrial Illusions with Kaiba Corp of course. Have I got an offer for you!" He grinned widely.

Before Seto could open his mouth for a scathing reply, Yami stepped in front of him, fists clenched, crimson eyes narrowed in anger. "How dare you!" he growled out. "First, you threaten his company with a virus, and now you waltz in here expecting him to agree to some ridiculous offer. I'm warning you, don't mess with Kaiba Corp or else you'll have _me_ to deal with."

Pegasus laughed. "_You?_ And what threat, pray tell, does an archeologist from Egypt pose to me? You do realize that I'm the one who invented the game of Duel Monsters, brought it back from the depths of Egypt's history. I know everything there is to know about Egypt and Duel Monsters. There is nothing that you can threaten me with." He smiled.

An idea suddenly hit Seto, and a wicked smirk appeared on his lips. "Really now? Then I propose a duel. If you win, then I agree to sign whatever offer you have. But if Yami wins, then you must agree never to bother me or my company again. After all," he added with a sort of smug grin, "you never could beat me in a duel. This might be your only chance."

Pegasus narrowed his eyes. "You show much confidence in your little friend. A surprising move for you, Kaiba-boy. It'll be your downfall. I gladly accept your challenge."

Seto continued to smirk. "It's time to duel then!" He turned towards Yami, and whispered into his ear. "Wipe the floor with him."

Yami nodded, a smirk appearing on his lips as well. "With pleasure."

While Pegasus was a bit more of challenge then his last duel, he was still no problem for Yami. And with all of Domino City watching, courtesy of the media present, it was quite a humiliating defeat for Pegasus. He watched in dismay as his Relinquished fell, his life points dropping to zero, "How…how could this be?" he murmured in disbelief.

The proclaimed winner smirked. "I warned you not to mess with Kaiba Corp. Next time, you should heed my warnings." He hopped off the dueling platform, and headed towards where a smirking Seto and grinning Mokuba were waiting.

Keno, a big burly man who was one of Pegasus's top guards, rushed towards Yami. "Hey Punk! No one talks to Mister Pegasus like that!" He figured if he sucker punched the guy, he might earn some brownie points with the boss, and thus get a nice raise. He stepped right in between the punk and the CEO brat, and swung swiftly with his right fist, intending to smash the guy's face in. However, to his utter shock, his fist passed _right through_ Yami, throwing him off-balance. He fell ungracefully flat onto his face.

The room fell deadly silent.

END OF CHAPTER

I know I know, horrible way for me to end the chapter, but I had to stop somewhere…

Well, I hope you guys liked it at least. Next chapter…we'll get everyone's reactions and what not. Also, Seto will get a surprising offer from someone. Who, you'll have to wait and see!

Thanks for reading, and please review:D


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Virtually Perfect

Author: Wintersslayer

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Spoilers: None that I know of.

**Warnings**: Some language maybe. **AND THIS IS A STORY ON SETO/YAMI! SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Summary: AU- Seto Kaiba's the greatest duelist ever- no one comes even close to besting him. So, Mokuba creates a hologram to challenge his big brother. However, no one ever expected the hologram to develop feelings…or for Seto to return those feelings.

Status: 6?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You're all so very sweet! Really makes my day to read such great reviews. Thanks so much again.

Well, I'm gonna shut up now so you can start reading!

START OF CHAPTER

Chapter 6

Since there were no annoying screaming fan girls that would rush Yami as soon as he had won the duel, Seto didn't feel the need to stand so near him like he had in his last duel. Apparently though, he should have. He hadn't anticipated Pegasus's idiot goon Keno to go rushing at Yami like he had, and was quite enjoying the shocked look on Pegasus's face anyways. By the time he realized what was happening, it was already too late. Keno's fist had passed right through Yami, throwing the man off-balance and sending him into an ungraceful heap on the floor.

The silence that fell over the room was deafening.

The media stood there gaping, mouths hanging open, cameras and notebooks lowered. His employees had also stopped what they were doing, and were staring as well. Keno was grumbling to himself angrily as he got to his feet, wondering how the hell the guy had managed to dodge his punch. Standing now, he glared at the boy, wondering whether or not he should try again to redeem himself. However, he noticed the eerily silence of the room and stood still.

It was Pegasus who finally spoke and broke the silence.

"Well well Kaiba-boy, and just what do we have here?" His eyed narrowed in suspicion as he stepped off of the dueling platform and walked closer towards Yami. "It appears that your friend Yami here is not as he seems." He stopped several feet away from him.

Seto had been watching Yami throughout the whole time, and got the feeling that he was rather uncomfortable with everyone staring at him so. He couldn't blame him really- he hated the annoying media and how they were always irritating him to no end. So, he quickly thought of a way to divert their attention away from Yami. "He is the newest in Kaiba Corp technology, created by my brother, Mokuba Kaiba." He let the statement hang, letting the media and all others present absorb it. He glanced at his little brother, effectively diverting everyone's attention away from Yami and towards Mokuba. He nudged Mokuba out of the trance the he seemed to have fallen into as soon as Keno had gone crashing to the ground. He stepped back slightly as the media started to crowd closer, their excitement over his statement building rapidly.

Mokuba snapped out of his daze as microphones were shoved into his face and everyone was asking questions and demanding answers all at once. He cleared his throat and began to speak, slowly telling how he had developed Yami's programming. Cameras started clicking in a hurry, pens writing furiously, as he continued to speak. From time to time, a few people would glance Yami's way, but for the most part their attention stayed on Mokuba. Even at his young age, he still held such a commanding presence. Must be in the genes.

With a sigh Seto glanced over at the hologram, and received a silent nod of thanks from him. The relieved look on his face was quite obvious, which made Seto glad. He wanted to move closer to Yami, but didn't want to attract any more attention than necessary towards him, so he stayed put. He'd talk to him later, back at home.

The younger Kaiba was now in the middle of describing how Yami was such a great duelist, when Pegasus's sudden outcry was heard. "YOU WHAT! What do you mean, you inputted data from every duelist in the world? Is _that_ how the insolent little…little…" he trailed off uncertainly, suddenly unsure of what to call Yami. He shook his head, and started again. "Is that how _it_" he glared at the hologram "knew all of my strategies?"

_That _ticked off Seto. He took a few menacing steps towards the Duel Monsters creator, and was now standing right next to Yami. All eyes and cameras were now on him (unfortunately). "You _will_ show respect towards _him_," he said evenly, eyes narrowed. "Or else I'll have you removed immediately from the premises."

"Yeah!" Mokuba chimed in. "Don't be such a sore loser just 'cuz he beat you!" He would of said something…not as nice, but there were the stupid cameras around him. Had to keep Kaiba Corp's image, as well as the Kaiba family name, as highly professional after all.

The Duel Monsters creator was fuming on the inside, but tried to remain calm on the outside. "You _will_ regret this, Kaiba-boy. You and that…_thing._"

That really did it. "Security! Escort Mr. Pegasus and his men out of here immediately. I don't ever want to see them even near Kaiba Corp."

"Right away sir," Roland said. Several other of Kaiba Corp's security came and they escorted a still-fuming Pegasus out of the building.

An excited murmur ran throughout the media as Kaiba turned towards them. "That's enough questions and comments for today." He glanced towards his little brother and the hologram. "Mokuba, Yami, let's go." He briskly headed for the elevator, Mokuba and Yami right behind him. Behind them, cameras were still clicking wildly, and reporters were shouting out more questions. Thankfully, the security was able to hold them back, and started ushering them out the door.

As predicted, Yami was the top story at that evening's news, how he had masqueraded as an Egyptian archeologist that had befriended Kaiba (apparently, the media had been talking to some students at the school), and how Kaiba Corp's profits and stocks would most likely soar once they started advertising Yami. One reporter suggested that Yami could be become the world's greatest personal tutor of Duel Monsters, and that he'd be "in demand" throughout the entire world.

Yami watched all of this carefully from the couch in Seto's spacious office at home, Mokuba sitting next to him, while the CEO sat at his desk, typing as usual. (They had dodged the media and returned to Kaiba Manor with little difficulty- Seto had lots of practice doing that.)The scene of Keno's fist passing right through was shown over and over again. In addition, pictures of him were also shown, but those pictures looked fuzzy and really out-of-focus. As if the camera couldn't capture him…

The hologram looked at his creator. "So what happens to me now?"

There was a short, awkward silence, as Mokuba thought of this. Finally, he turned towards his big brother. "Seto? What do you think we should do?"

The CEO shrugged, still typing. "Since you're the creator, it's really up to you." Kaiba Corp's profits and stocks were doing just fine, and though Yami would certainly boost them, they really didn't need it. Besides, Mokuba had made Yami especially for _him_, and he was not in a sharing mood…but Mokuba didn't need to know that last part.

The younger Kaiba tapped a finger on his chin lightly as he thought things over. He looked at Yami. "Well Yami, what do you want to do? Wanna become famous and the most-sought-after throughout the entire world?"

Before he could answer however, the phone on Seto's desk rang shrilly. Seto hit the speaker phone button. "Yes?"

"Mr. Kaiba, my apologies for bothering you at home." It was one of his Board of Directors.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh no, not at all sir. Quite the opposite actually. We've just spoken to a man named Dartz, who says he is the CEO of Paradius, a major international corporation. He has quite an interesting offer in regards to the hologram."

Seto narrowed his eyes. A couple of hours, and already he was being bugged by others? "And?"

"Well, sir, my associates and I have arranged a meeting with Mr. Dartz tomorrow morning at Kaiba Corp. He would like to see the hologram in person."

The CEO frowned, then turned off the speaker phone so that the other couldn't hear him. He looked at his little brother. "Mokuba, it's up to you."

He thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to just meet the guy. Is that okay with you Yami?"

The hologram slowly nodded. On the one hand he didn't really want to- he had already made his decision that he'd rather hang around Seto, and not become some "great tutor" or whatever the media had called him. But on the other hand, he didn't know anything about business, except for his short dealings with Pegasus and Industrial Illusions. He didn't want to cause this Dartz character to become angry at not meeting, then turn that anger onto Seto and his company.

Seto nodded, then turned the speaker phone back on. "What time is the meeting?"

"9 AM, sir."

"Fine." Seto hung up. Looks like he'll be missing another day of school. Oh well. Not like he had anything to learn there anyways. Unfortunately though, Mokuba would have to miss school as well. Maybe that was for the best for now, considering how pestering the media would be. Best to stay where they couldn't bother either of them, which was basically limited to home or the office.

He quickly saved his work, then opened up another program and typed in DARTZ and PARADIUS. A few seconds passed as the computer searched the database for the terms. Ah. So the company specialized in world-wide marketing. He had a feeling what tomorrow's meeting was going to be all about. And he didn't like that feeling one bit. Also, his Board of Directors had a bad habit of trying to undermine him. He had a sneaking feeling that they already had made some sort of deal themselves with this Dartz person. He'd have to be on his guard at tomorrow's meeting. He had promised Mokuba that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Yami, and he was a man of his word.

Later that evening, after Mokuba had already gone to bed, Seto was still working in his office. Yami had decided to stay with him, and was currently sitting on the couch, watching Seto as he worked intently. Mokuba had left the metal canister on Seto's desk, saying how he should keep it there so Yami could go "rest" whenever he wanted to. But the hologram didn't feel like resting- he felt like talking. Or rather, he felt like listening to Seto's rich, smooth voice. Somehow, that voice seemed to comfort him…

He cleared his throat gently, causing the CEO to stop working and glance up at him. "Seto, what's going to happen to me?"

He frowned. "Nothing you don't want to happen."

"So…I have a choice in things then?" He sounded a bit hopeful.

"Of course. Mokuba and I would never force you into doing something you didn't want to do."

This brought a smile to the hologram's lips. "Thanks. For everything."

The other simply smiled in return, then continued with his work.

The next morning, Seto sat in the large conference room, at one end of the oak table with Mokuba while the members of the Board of Directors sat on the sides. Yami's metal canister was sitting in front of Mokuba. The secretary buzzed the room, informing them that Dartz had arrived. Seto replied to let him in.

A moment later, the heavy doors opened to reveal a man in a dark suit with really, really long white hair, a mass of white bangs framing his face. But it was his eyes that really creeped Mokuba out- one was a golden yellow, the other a light blue. Must be wearing contacts. Two guards flanked the man as well.

Seto gestured towards the empty chair at the opposite end of the table from him. "Mr. Dartz. Welcome. Please be seated."

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba."

The voice sounded to Mokuba like some Dracula character from a movie that he had once watched with his brother. Syllables pronounced carefully, slightly drawn out even, voice kinda low. Creepy eyes _and_ creepy voice now. He was starting to really not like this guy.

His brother continued with the formalities. "You've already spoken with Kaiba Corp's Board of Directors." They all nodded stiffly in greeting, Dartz nodding as well. Seto gestured towards Mokuba. "And this is my younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba. He created Yami."

"Ah yes." Dartz smiled. "My deepest congratulations to you young Mr. Kaiba on your accomplishments. And where is your creation? I'd very much like to meet the hologram for myself."

Well, the guy certainly didn't like to waste any time. Mokuba nodded, unable to find his voice suddenly, and pressed the button on the canister. Yami appeared immediately beside him. The CEO of Paradius rose from his chair and walked over to Yami, calling to him in a too-gentle sounding voice. "Come here, come here, I won't hurt you."

The Kaibas exchanged identical looks. What was this nut thinking? That Yami was some sort of frightened animal or something?

Yami stood perfectly still, letting the other come up to him. Crimson eyes watched as the man began to circle him, inspecting him. "Wonderful, wonderful!" the man was muttering to himself, though Yami could hear him. "Absolutely perfect!"

Seto noticed the satisfied grins on the faces of his Board. His suspicions from last night rose even more. He cleared his throat, impatient to get this meeting started and over with already. "Mr. Dartz. If we could move on with this meeting."

He abruptly stopped his circling with an "Of course", and returned to his seat. Both Kaibas as well as Yami all seemed a bit relieved that the man was further away from them now, back at the other end of the table.

"Mr. Kaiba, as I told your employees last night, I have a most magnificent offer for you. The popularity of the Duel Monsters game continuing to rise each day spawns new and eager fans all over the world. And what does each of these new, young duelists want? To improve their game of course. And who better to help them then a personal tutor created by the world's most successful gaming company? It's absolutely brilliant!" His different-colored eyes shown in excitement.

Seto leaned forward, elbows on the table, chin resting on his hands. He glanced at his brother, who nodded slightly in return. He returned his gaze towards the other end of the table. "Mr. Dartz," he began, "I don't know what my employees have told you, but I'm afraid you've been misinformed. Kaiba Corp is _not_ looking towards marketing Yami." He quite enjoyed seeing the jaws of every member of the Board drop open in surprise, though he kept his gaze trained on Dartz.

The other CEO simply smiled. "Do not be so impatient as to quickly reject my offer, for you haven't heard all of it yet."

He had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes in annoyance. Some people just don't know when to take a hint. "Go on then." Though he'd rather just end the meeting already.

"With Paradius's help, we can make the hologram accessible to anyone. We can make Yami's of any ethnicity, even change its programming to make it less intimidating for the beginning duelist. We can make it a girl as well, for the female duelist. We can even make the programming so that the _individual_ duelist can make it anything he or she wants."

Yami had been intently paying attention to the meeting, and now he gasped softly in surprise, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open. Change his programming? Meaning, change _him_?

Seto was quite angry at the man's last statement. His eyes turned deadly cold. "Mr. Dartz." His voice was cold as well now, no longer in the polite business tone that he had been using previously. One glance at Yami's face told him that he _definitely _didn't like the idea. "You are referring to Yami as if _he_ is some mindless object that you can bend to your will. When he in fact, he's not. He has his own unique personality, and to change his programming, in any way, would be to change him. And I will not allow that. This meeting is closed." He stood up abruptly, Mokuba following his action while grabbing the canister. "My employees will see you out." He walked past the open-mouthed employees, then past the shocked Dartz, and out the door. Mokuba and Yami followed gladly behind him.

As soon as they had left, Dartz turned angrily upon the other men still left in the room. "I thought you guaranteed me that he would agree?" he hissed lowly.

"Apparently, he did not like the idea."

"Well, nobody, especially not some arrogant little brat, turns down Dartz and Paradius. He will _pay _for this, and I _will_ have that hologram program!"

The others nodded in agreement. "Yes," one said. "Let us help you, and in the end we all can get what we want. You want the hologram program, we want Kaiba Corp. It can be done. It _will_ be done."

The Paradius CEO nodded as well.

They started devising a plan immediately.

END OF CHAPTER

Whew, that took a while to do. It seems longer than the other chapters, but I couldn't find anywhere to chop it off and not have some super-short chapter as a result. shrugs Oh well. Better for you guys, right? smiles

So, I have no idea what Dartz's company actually does. The show might of said, but I can't remember for the life of me, and I'm too lazy to search for it on the Net. Sorriez. Hope you people don't mind my utter laziness. smiles again

Oh, and my apologies to anyone who likes Dartz. He just kinda…creeps me out. Really screwed up perspective of the world too.

So Dartz has joined with the treacherous Board of Directors. Wonder what they are up to? Find out next chapter.

Thanks for reading, and please review! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Virtually Perfect

Author: Wintersslayer

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Spoilers: None that I know of.

**Warnings**: Some language maybe. **AND THIS IS A STORY ON SETO/YAMI! SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Summary: AU- Seto Kaiba's the greatest duelist ever- no one comes even close to besting him. So, Mokuba creates a hologram to challenge his big brother. However, no one ever expected the hologram to develop feelings…or for Seto to return those feelings.

Status: 7?

A/N: Whoo-hoo, 100 reviews! I never thought I'd reach that mark. Thanks to ALL my reviewers, you guys are the absolute best!

One of you guys asked about how Yami, a hologram made of light, could fall in love with Seto, a human of flesh and blood. Wasn't sure how to answer this really, so I asked my friend Pysche. (If you haven't already, you should really go and read her fics. They are FANTASTIC!) Anyways, she said that since Yami can think for himself and has his own personality, he can definitely fall in love with anyone. Also, who says that a hologram can't fall in love, can't have feelings? I don't see why it couldn't happen. You don't need to feel someone physically in order to love them. Anyways, I hope this kinda explains things.

Oh, I was watching Yugioh today (tape of Saturday's episodes), and I realized that I made a mistake in the last chapter. I said that Dartz had white hair, when it looks like he has more of a turquoise-ish colored hair. shrugs Sorry about that.

Well, on to the chapter now!

START OF CHAPTER

Chapter 7

The heavy oak door swung open as an angry CEO stormed through.

"Who does that asshole think he is, treating Yami as if he's some sort of object to be manipulated and toyed with. And to think, he's the head of a company that specializes in worldwide marketing. With _his_ "marketing skills", I wonder how many people he's managed to tick off by now."

He sat down at his desk, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths in an effort to calm himself somewhat.

Mokuba stared at his big brother, mouth slightly open. He had never seen his brother this angry before. Always, he was so cool, calm and collected. Even with all the treacherous businessmen lurking about, trying to take his company, he still maintained a nearly-emotionless façade, rarely showing his true reactions. Oh, he had tried to hide his worries and fears from Mokuba before, but quickly realized that his little brother knew how to read him quite well. However, at the moment, Mokuba didn't need to read him. Seto's outrage at the meeting's incident was quite evident.

Several long, silent moments passed before the hologram finally spoke and broke the silence. "I apologize, to both of you, Seto and Mokuba."

Blue eyes snapped open. "Apologize? For what?"

A heavy sigh. "For causing so much trouble."

"Trouble? You mean that idiot Dartz? Yami, I should be the one apologizing to you, for agreeing to that stupid meeting in the first place and putting you through it all." A small smirk appeared on his lips. "Besides, we can handle whatever Dartz throws at us."

"Still, I-I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you, and we don't know what this Dartz is capable of. Maybe it'd be best if we just agree to his offer, even if…even if..." Yami suddenly fell silent and looked away, towards the ceiling-high windows and the city beneath.

Seto knew exactly what he was going to say next. _Even if it means changing me. _Yami was willing to give up _himself_, to make sure that Seto and Mokuba remained out of danger. The young CEO had never before in his life met someone that cared so much for him and his brother. People were always after them, for their money, for his smarts, just wanting to use them for their own selfish purposes. But here was someone who actually cared for their well-being. It entirely blew Seto away, such a foreign concept of another caring for the Kaiba brothers. And it didn't even matter that this person happened to be a hologram- you can't program feelings into something. Those come from…somewhere else, though Seto couldn't quite explain where. Another small smirk graced his lips. Now there's a thought. Seto Kaiba not being able to explain something that had to do with technology. Must mean that this hologram was something truly special then, and the CEO wasn't about to give him up without a fight.

"Yami." He spoke quietly, drawing the other's gaze from the windows towards him. "You have two choices. You can go with Dartz, and let him change you into the world's greatest personal tutor or whatever stupid promotional title he's using. Or," he paused, and took a short breath before continuing. "Or, you can stay here with us, just as you are. The choice is up to you. Though, for what it's worth… I wish you'd choose the latter." There was a slight hopefulness in his last sentence.

The younger Kaiba nodded. "Yeah Yami, _please_ stay with us. I don't want you to change at all." He had _finally_ found some companionship for his brother besides himself, and there's _no way_ he was giving that up.

The hologram was silent, staring at the floor as he pondered the others' words. Yami did want to stay with the Kaiba brothers- he had already made that decision the night before. And they both wanted him to stay, and the look in Seto's eyes when he had said _I wish you'd choose the latter_…so he guessed the choice was clear. He looked back up at both of them, finally nodding his head. "Yes, I'll stay then," he said in a quiet voice. "And I'll do anything to help fight against whatever Dartz plans," he added in a more determined voice.

Relief spread across both Kaiba brothers, more so though for the elder. The younger grinned suddenly. "Heh, that creepy Dartz doesn't stand a chance against our combined forces!"

Both Yami and Seto smiled at that. "Now," Seto began as he flipped open his laptop and turned it on. "We'll need all the information on Dartz and Paradius we can get to make sure they never take Yami."

The hologram nodded. "Seto, what if I upload myself through your computer and into Paradius's main frame? We can get more information, and quicker too, that way."

"I don't know…" the CEO said slowly. "I don't like the idea of you going into their computer. Anything could happen. You could get attacked by the system's defenses, or worse, get trapped in there." He shook his head. "It's too risky."

"I'll be fine Seto. If something goes wrong, then I can just access their Internet and email myself back to you." At the other's raised eyebrow, he continued with a small smile. "I found out that I can do that while I was looking for that hacker yesterday."

Seto furrowed his eyebrows. It _seemed_ like a fool-proof plan. Still, it didn't mean he'd have to like it. He turned towards his brother. "Mokuba, what do you think?"

The dark-haired boy sighed. "I don't like it either, Seto, but it is the only way we could get some really good stuff on Dartz in little time. Because for all we know, Dartz could already be implementing some plan. We need a counter-plan fast."

The brunette grimaced slightly, still not liking the idea. "Alright then, it's decided. But Yami, _be extremely cautious_. There's no telling what's waiting for you in the Paradius system."

The hologram nodded. "I understand."

Through the Internet, Seto opened the homepage of Paradius's official website. "You should be able to access the main frame through their website. From here, I'll shut down as many as their defenses as I can, to make it easier for you." He took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this, Yami?"

He nodded, then walked over to stand beside Seto's chair. He bent and gave the other a small kiss on the cheek. Straightening up again, he flashed a smile at the stunned brunette. "I'll be back soon." He reached out and touched the screen, closing his eyes as he disappeared into the Internet world.

Seto sat still as the computer beeped, and as before, a message appeared on the screen. UPLOADING FILE YAMI. He gently lifted a finger to brush against the spot where Yami had kissed him. It had felt like a gentle breeze had drifted across his cheek. What did that little kiss mean? Did it mean the other liked him? Or was it just a "friendly" kiss? Whatever it was, he found he rather liked it, strange as it sounded.

A loud beep from the computer brought Seto out from his daze. He shook his head to focus his attention. He had to start working on those defenses. He'd deal with these…feelings later.

Meanwhile, in the office of one of the Board of Directors, the CEO of Paradius sat at the desk, his own laptop opened before him. The Board of Directors had told him that Kaiba would most likely try to hack into his system, to get information on him. So, at their recommendation, he had set a little trap. There were many ways of making the young CEO submit to his wishes.

His computer beeped, and a small smug crept across the man's face. "And what do we have here? An intruder? Mr. Kaiba, you are too predictive." After typing in some commands, Dartz got a rather welcome surprise, his different-colored eyes lighting up in glee. "You've sent the _hologram_. Oh, this is too perfect. This shall be an easy capture, and I'll have my hologram in no time."

Inside the Paradius mainframe, Yami walked quickly along a path of circuits and wires, searching for anything that might be of use. He had already found some evidence about some rather shady dealings that Dartz had done in the past in order to propel his company to the international top. Yami had sent those directly to Seto's email account. They might come in handy later.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him started to shake and rumble, forcing him to stop. A loud, booming voice was heard, seeming to echo all around him. "Welcome to Paradius Yami. I do hope you are enjoying your visit here."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Dartz."

The voice laughed. "So glad that you recognize me, seeing as how I will own you in a short amount of time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Allow me to explain. You are now in _my_ world, so we get to play by _my_ rules. I have devised a program, that if you were to lose at my game, you would become permanently trapped in here, thus making you my property. Not even young Mr. Kaiba's programs will be able to get you out. Only the programs of Paradius will allow you to return to the real world. Oh, and don't think that you'll be able to email yourself out of here. I've prevented that from ever happening as well by shutting down your access to the Internet." He laughed manically.

Yami didn't even flinch. "And if I refuse to participate in your little game?"

The laughing stopped. "Then you will automatically forfeit and lose."

"Alright then. Seems that I have no choice. What's the game?"

"You should be quite familiar with it. We'll play a game of Duel Monsters. If you defeat me, then you are free to return to Mr. Kaiba. However, if I win, then you are mine forever." He continued with his maniacal laughter.

Back in his office, Seto was typing furiously on his computer. He had heard the entire conversation, via a headset that he had equipped Yami with, and wasn't about to let this madman take his Yami away from him. He spoke into the small microphone attached to his laptop. "Not so fast Dartz. Yami's not the only one you'll be dueling against. You'll have to take on both of us. That is, if you can." He smirked, and could feel Yami's returning smirk.

Beside him, Mokuba grinned as well. "Hah! You don't stand a chance against the both of them!"

However, Dartz just continued to laugh. "Very well then. Let us begin the duel!"

The duel lasted for what seemed like forever. Apparently, Dartz had added some new features to the game, using cards that Seto had never even heard of, Orichalcos something or another, giving him nearly impossible advantages. _Nearly._ Somehow, Yami had tapped into the system himself and created some new cards as well. He called them the Three Legendary Knights, Critias, Hermos and Timaeus. With their help, and the combined powers of their decks, Seto and Yami were finally able to drop that creep's life points down to zero. Dartz's anguished screams of defeat echoed off the walls.

As Yami was preparing to leave, the ground beneath him started to once again rumble. "What's going on?"

"I will NOT let you leave! You are my property now, you hear me? MINE!"

Thick black swirls started to arise from the ground, forming a rather large snake-like creature. "Great Leviathan! Destroy that hologram and trap him here forever in Paradius!"

Crimson eyes widened in shock as the snake-like beast rose, preparing to attack. He backed away a few steps. However, before the beast could attack, blinding white light filled the room. When it cleared, another beast stood in between the Great Leviathan and Yami. It resembled a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"WHAT!" Dartz's startled cry rang out.

Seto's voice echoed throughout the room. "Like Yami had with his Legendary Knights, I also figured out how to create a new creature. Meet, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! And with his all-powerful attack, he's going to defeat that snake of yours and free Yami once and for all."

"Impossible!" Dartz snarled. "The Great Leviathan cannot be defeated!"

"We'll see. Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, attack with Shining Nova!"

Blueish-white light crackled in the air as the dragon prepared its attack. With a mighty roar, it unleashed its attack, straight at the dark snake. The snake reared its head as it screamed and disappeared. When the light faded, the dragon was gone as well.

Yami lowered his arm, which he had used to shield his eyes from the blinding light. "What- what happened?" His heart was pounding madly in his chest.

Seto's calming voice spoke once again. "The Shining Nova puts the rage of a thousand Blue Eyes into a blast so strong that it destroys itself along with anything that I choose. And I chose Leviathan as its target." He sighed in relief. "It's over Yami. You can come home now."

Yami smiled. "Gladly." Closing his eyes, he accessed the Internet (which was now accessible to him now that Dartz was defeated) and sent himself to Seto's email account. Sent himself back to where he _belonged_, Seto's words echoing in his mind. _You can come home now_. Home indeed.

In Seto's office, the CEO hurriedly opened his email and downloaded Yami immediately. A few seconds later, he appeared next to his desk, a huge grin on his face. Mokuba jumped up and down enthusiastically as he shouted, "You guys did it! You definitely showed that creepy Dartz that we're not to be messed with! Yippee!"

Seto stood up and smiled as he watched his little brother bounce around the room in some sort of victory dance/celebration. As Mokuba bounced to the other side of the room, he turned now towards the hologram. "Yami," he said quietly.

He looked at him, then came around so that he was standing next to him. "Seto. Thank you for everything. You saved me from Dartz's trap, and I can't thank you enough for that. Thank you." With that, he reached up and embraced the other.

As he did so, wherever the light particles that made up Yami came into contact with Seto, there was a shimmery effect produced. Seto's own arms automatically came up around the hologram, returning the embrace though not quite touching the other. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against the other's forehead briefly, pleased when that produced a shimmery effect as well. "Welcome home, Yami," he murmured quietly.

Suddenly, the heavy oak door swung open, cutting their reunion short. The two glanced up, Mokuba stopping his victory dance as well, and all three looked at the doorway, where a rather anger-crazed Dartz stood. He held something in one hand.

"If I cannot have that hologram, then I certainly won't let you, Mr. Kaiba, have it either!"

Before anyone could react, before anyone knew what was happening, Dartz raised the hand that held a gun.

A shot rang throughout the room.

END OF CHAPTER

Ooo….so evil am I! You guys are so gonna want to kill me for this cliffy. ;P Heh. Sorriez…

Some of you may be wondering, how the hell did Dartz get a gun into Kaiba Corp? What happened to the security? Well, the Board of Directors happened to have one (they had managed to sneak one in), and they gave it to Dartz to do their dirty work. (Remember, they are working together.)

Er…this chapter turned out weird. So I combined some stuff from the anime with some stuff from the movie. shrugs Hope you all liked it anyways.

Next chapter Yami will have to make a tough decision.

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are terrific!

Thanks for reading and please review! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Virtually Perfect

Author: Wintersslayer

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Spoilers: None that I know of.

**Warnings**: Some language maybe. **AND THIS IS A STORY ON SETO/YAMI! SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Summary: AU- Seto Kaiba's the greatest duelist ever- no one comes even close to besting him. So, Mokuba creates a hologram to challenge his big brother. However, no one ever expected the hologram to develop feelings…or for Seto to return those feelings.

Status: 8?

A/N: Not much to say this time, 'cept thanks for all the nice reviews! Heh, a reviewer commented that if she killed me for that cliffy last chapter, then who'd finish the story? LOL that amused me.

START OF CHAPTER

Chapter 8

Everything had passed in a slow-motion blur for Mokuba.

Dartz standing there in the doorway, firing a shot from the gun in his hand. The bullet whizzing through the air, directly into his brother. Yami, forgetting that he was a hologram, shifting his position so that the bullet would hit _him_, only of course to have it pass right through him and into Seto. Mokuba screaming his big brother's name as he dashed forward as his brother fell to the ground in shock, a hand clutching his chest.

Roland and Kaiba Corp security had arrived a mere moment after the shot was fired to grab Dartz and haul him away. But it was the hologram who had tapped into the phone system, and called the nearest emergency hospital. An ambulance arrived shortly after, the medics working quickly to get Seto stabilized enough for transport. While they worked at getting him onto a stretcher, Mokuba took a few staggered steps back, both him and Yami staring as the medics continued with their work. When they were ready to go, with a silent nod of support and small smile to Mokuba, and one last glance at the still-brunette lying on the stretcher, Yami disappeared into his metal canister. Mokuba grabbed the container as he hurriedly followed the medics out the room.

Now, he was pacing anxiously around the hospital waiting room, clutching Yami's canister to his chest. He wanted desperately to talk to Yami, to have someone to talk to at least, but decided against it. He didn't want to cause any further commotion by having the rather now-famous hologram by his side. News spreads fast- already the media had gathered outside the hospital (thankfully, they weren't allowed inside). The presence of the hologram might further their frenzy for getting a "good, entertaining story". Mokuba narrowed his grey eyes at the thought. As if the Kaibas and their lives were merely "entertainment" for the rest of the world.

After what had seemed like an eternity, a doctor finally came out of the emergency rooms. Mokuba stopped his pacing as the doctor walked up to him, holding a clipboard. "Mr. Kaiba?" he asked in a gentle voice, looking up from his clipboard.

Mokuba nodded slowly, unable to speak, fearing the worst.

"We were able to successfully remove the bullet. Luckily, it hadn't damaged any major organs."

The younger Kaiba let out a sigh of relief. "So Seto is going to be okay then?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

The doctor's eyes saddened behind his thin-rimmed glasses. He hated being the bearer of bad news, especially when it was to a little kid, a kid who only had his big brother left in the world (yes, of course he paid attention to the news). "Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your brother has fallen into a coma. He could wake up today, tomorrow, next week, next month…" he trailed off, noticing the heartbreaking look on the boy's face. "I'm very sorry," he murmured.

The raven-haired boy nodded, trying to keep his composure. "Th-thank you, Doctor," he said in a near-whisper. "Can I see him?"

"Of course."

Mokuba walked quietly into Seto's room (he had already been moved into a regular room), still clutching the metal canister to his chest. The doctor kindly shut the door behind him, leaving him alone with his big brother. His eyes got teary as he saw the strong form of his brother lying on the bed, covered in a clean white sheet, with all sorts of tubes and wires coming in and out of him. With a small cry, Mokuba fell into the chair next the bed, finally allowing his tears to fall. "Big Brother…" he whispered. With one hand he reached out to grasp his brother's, the other hand still unconsciously gripping the metal canister. "You gotta wake up...please wake up…"

After several long moments, the boy realized that he still had Yami's canister gripped in one hand. Sniffling a little, he gently placed the canister onto the small table next to the bed, and pressed the button. Yami immediately appeared beside him, concerned crimson eyes at once sweeping over Seto. They turned towards Mokuba. "How- how is he?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Mokuba quickly relayed the doctor's news. The hologram walked over to the other side of the bed, reached out and lightly stroked Seto's cheek with the back of his fingers, leaving a shimmery trail as he did so. "This is all my fault…" he whispered. "If it wasn't for me, this would have never happened."

"Don't think like that!" Mokuba said harshly, startling Yami and causing him to glance at the other. "The only person to blame for this is that creep Dartz. You didn't pull the trigger, Yami. He did."

"But if it wasn't for me, then there'd be no need for him to pull the trigger."

"If that's the case, then it's _my_ fault that Seto is in a coma, because _I'm_ the one who created you in the first place."

Crimson eyes widened. "No…Mokuba…I…I didn't mean it like that," he stammered frantically.

The younger Kaiba smiled gently. "I know you didn't. But, the point being is that you can't go around feeling guilty and blaming yourself. It won't help Seto get better."

The other smiled in return. "Thank you, Mokuba." He reached over Seto and placed his hand over Mokuba's and Seto's still-joined hands. "He will get better. He's strong, and he won't give up without a fight."

The boy nodded, tears threatening to return. "I know Yami, I know. And neither will we then."

The next several days passed by agonizingly slow for both Mokuba and Yami. The younger Kaiba had left Seto's KC logo pin on the small table next to the canister, so that the hologram could stay with Seto even when Mokuba was not in the room (which was rare anyways). Yami only disappeared back into the metal canister when the doctor or a nurse would come in the room. At all other times, he was sitting next to Seto, staring at the comatose boy, or murmuring things to the other quietly. The doctor had told Mokuba that talking to Seto might help bring him out of his comatose state. So, the two kept talking to him. Of course, the two often talked to each other as well, and over the days became quite close, almost like brothers really.

The only other people the younger Kaiba had allowed to visit his brother were Yugi and his friends, who came by each day to chat with them for a few minutes. A few days after the shooting, they had come with a box full of colorful, folded papers. Mokuba peered into the box curiously. "What are those?"

Yugi smiled. "They're origami cranes. In school, we learned that according to a folk tale, if you fold a thousand paper cranes, then the gods will grant your wish. So, we all started folding cranes, with the wish that your brother will get better soon. We've already folded a hundred or so, and will keep folding them."

The raven-haired boy smiled. "Thanks everyone. This means a lot to me." He took a folded crane in his hands, turning it over and looking at it. "Could you teach me how to fold these? I'd like to help as well."

The group smiled brightly. "Of course!"

And so, Mokuba set about folding paper cranes, carefully folding each one as he continued his conversations with his brother and with Yami. Upon finishing a crane, he would wish softly, "Wake up soon, Big Brother." Then he would gently place the finished crane in the box.

One day, Yami was gazing thoughtfully at the wires running from Seto's head to some machine. "Mokuba?" he asked gently.

The boy looked up from his half-folded crane. "Yeah?"

The hologram pointed to the machine. "What does this do?"

"That monitors Seto's brain waves. See those squiggly lines on the computer screen? Those show his brain activity basically."

"So…this computer is connected to Seto's brain then?"

"Yup." He saw a curious look in Yami's eyes. "What are you thinking?" he asked in an uneasy voice.

Yami was now gazing thoughtfully between the computer and Seto. "I'm thinking, if I can get into Seto's computer, then maybe I can get into this one and figure out what's wrong with Seto, and help him."

Grey eyes widened briefly, then the boy smiled gently. "Yami, I know you want to help. But this computer isn't like the type Seto uses. Once you go in there, there's no way for you to get back out. And while I could generate another you from your program files, it wouldn't be the same you. Seto was right- you do have an unique personality all your own, and it can't be duplicated." He sighed. "It's a kind gesture, but I don't want to risk anything happening to you, and Seto wouldn't either." He went back to folding his crane.

The hologram continued to gaze thoughtfully at the comatose brunette lying on the bed. How long until Seto would finally wake up? What if he never woke up at all? Yami hastily shoved _that_ thought away- he couldn't bear life without the other. And, even with the younger Kaiba's words, he still felt rather responsible for what had happened. Mokuba, at least, could actually do something, folding cranes and making his wishes. Though he didn't know much about gods or religion, except for the stuff on Egyptian gods that Mokuba had downloaded into him, he still hoped that whatever gods his creator was asking for help would listen to him.

But as for himself…

What could he possibly do? Being a hologram, there wasn't really much he could do. He couldn't fold cranes and make wishes like Mokuba and the others could. He couldn't even hold Seto's hand to give him support and encouragement to come back, as he had often seen Mokuba do when the boy was taking a break from folding cranes. He could keep on talking with him- but honestly, he didn't know if that was helping much, if at all. It had been nearly a week already since the shooting, and still there was no change in the CEO's condition. Yami wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. And, although Mokuba hid it very well, he was sure that the younger Kaiba as well was getting more and more worried each passing day. For one so young, he was holding himself together surprisingly well. But the hologram knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

With a small sigh, Yami reached out and gently stroked Seto's cheek with the back of his fingers, leaving a shimmery trail. He often did this when he was deep in thought, as he was now. How he longed to see the other's stunning, intense blue eyes, hear his smooth, confident voice, catch that breathtaking smile of his…How he longed to be able to feel his strong arms around him, feel those lips against his own…

He continued to stroke the other's cheek as he thought about what Mokuba had said about the computer. _Once you go in there, there's no way for you to get back out. _But, if going in there meant that he might be able to help Seto, help bring him back to this world, where Mokuba needs him so much…then there was really only one choice that he had, right? Even if it meant that he'd probably never come back to this world, would never see Seto again…

"Seto…" he murmured gently to the other. "I hope you can hear me, even though I know you are not going to like this. Ever since I came into this world, you were always looking out for me, protecting me. Explaining things to me, helping me." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Well now, it's my turn to help you. I hope that you won't be too angry with me, or with Mokuba, because there is nothing that he can do or say that will change my mind. My only regret is that I never got the chance to say good-bye."

Mokuba had been listening the entire time, his grey eyes wide now. "Yami, you aren't thinking of going into that computer, are you?" Hadn't the hologram listened to a word he had said?

The hologram nodded, still stroking the brunette's cheek, his eyes never leaving his face. "Yes, Mokuba. I've made my decision."

"Well, I won't let you then. I'm not going to allow you to sacrifice yourself like this, and if Seto were here, then he wouldn't allow it either!"

The hologram smiled wistfully. "Your concern means a lot to me, but I'm afraid the choice isn't up to you. Seto once told me that I have a choice in things. Well, _this_ is my choice, and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

Tears started to brim in Mokuba's eyes. "But Yami…" he whispered, "I don't want to end up losing you and my brother."

"You won't lose your brother, Mokuba. You have my word." He paused briefly before continuing. "Now Mokuba, your brother and I both need you to stay strong. Can you do that for us?"

The boy nodded, suddenly unable to speak, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I just wanted to say thank you…for everything. You've done so much for me. I've greatly enjoyed your company, and getting to know you. I know you'll be very successful in whatever you do."

The other nodded again, still unable to speak. Long silent moments passed, before Yami sighed a bit. "Well then…I guess this is good-bye…"

Mokuba suddenly jumped up and ran around the bed to where Yami was sitting. He threw his arms around the other, producing that shimmery effect wherever his clothes came in contact with the hologram. "I'm going to miss you so much," he murmured. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me and my brother."

Yami gently patted the boy's back, and though he knew the other couldn't feel it, at the same time he knew he could. Long moments passed again before Mokuba finally released Yami, sniffling a little.

The hologram stood up, and reached up to gently brush Seto's cheek one last time. "Hang on Seto, I'm coming," he murmured quietly. With one final smile of gratitude and thanks to Mokuba, he went to the computer, closed his eyes, and touched its screen. In a flash he disappeared inside. Mokuba watched in a slight awe as he saw a tiny red pulsing light travel along one of the wires that connected the computer to his brother's brain. With a small sigh, he plopped into Yami's chair, taking his brother's hand in both of his.

"Good luck, Yami," he whispered to the silent room. "And thanks."

END OF CHAPTER

Well that was…sad. Hope the characters didn't come off as too OOC.

A note on the thousand cranes tale. Actually, I think it's if a sick person folds a thousand cranes, then the gods will grant their wish to heal them. shrugs I had to change it a bit to fit this story. It'll come up again later.

Next chapter, Yami goes into Seto's mind and finds a bit of a surprise.

Thanks for reading, and please review! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Virtually Perfect

Author: Wintersslayer

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Spoilers: None that I know of.

WARNINGS: Some language maybe. AND THIS IS A STORY ON SETO/YAMI! SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Summary: AU. Seto Kaiba is the greatest duelist ever. No one comes even close to besting him. So, Mokuba creates a hologram to challenge his big brother. However, no one ever expected the hologram to develop feelings...or for Seto to return those feeling.

Status: 9?

A/N: Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews (and a few fun threats were amusing as well ;) )

I'm SO SORRY for taking so long to update. My old comp is messed up, and this new laptop that I just got doesn't have Microsoft Word or anything that I could use to type this up. So, the chapter has been written for awhile now, but I had no way of typing it up. Finally, I found out that the laptop does have something called "Notepad". Never used this program before, so hopefully the chaper will still turn out okay. Gah, I so need to get my cousin over here so he can download the Microsoft software.

So this is THE chapter, that the story is based off of! Kinda exciting for me. In Pixel Perfect, the Disney movie that I got this idea from, there's this scene where the hologram goes into the girl's mind to help wake her up or whatever. And when I saw that scene, my mind came up with a scene for Seto and Yami, and thus the story was born!

Anyways though, enough of my babbling. Here's the chapter!

START OF CHAPTER

Chapter 9

Crimson eyes gazed carefully around their surroundings. It was cold. And dark. Very dark. Thick mists swirled endlessly aorund him, making it difficult for him to see. This was not at all what Yami was expecting. He could not believe this was what the mind of the brilliant CEO looked like. Someone with such poise, such intensity, such PASSION, could not possibly have a mind so dark as this. Something was VERY wrong here.

"Seto?" he called gently, hoping to get some sort of returning answer. When he didn't get one, he called out the name a second, louder time. Still no response. With a sigh, he decided he might as well start walking. Maybe he could find some answers then.

Yami walked for what seemed like forever. He wasn't sure if he was going in one direction, or traveling around in circles. It was always the same surroundings: darkness, the mists thick and heavy, threatening to suffocate him. He sensed an immense aura of sadness and despair in these dark mists, and wondered what possibly could have Seto feeling this way. He also wondered if he would ever find a way to help him. This was starting to look like a bad idea.

When he had all but given up, the mists began to lighten and disappear before him, revealing a rather large form in the distance. The hologram quickened his steps some, squinting into the darkness, trying to make out the figure. "Seto?" he called out in a hopeful voice.

The figure did not answer. However, Yami was now only a few feet away, and crimson eyes widened at the sight before him, a relieved smile appearing on his face. "Seto!"

The CEO was sitting next to a rather large dragon, one hand slowly stroking the massive head next to him. When he looked up, the smile on Yami's face instantly faded. Once stunning, intense blue eyes were now dull and lifeless. The face that had held such confidence was now dejected.

Yami quickly closed the distance between them, kneeling down beside the other. Hesitantly, he placed one hand on the other's shoulder, and whispered softly, "Seto, what's wrong?"

A small sigh escaped the brunet's lips as he turned from Yami and back to the dragon. "My Blue Eyes is dead," he whispered sadly, in an almost choked voice. "He's gone...forever."

The hologram remembered that Mokuba had once told him that the Blue Eyes White Dragon was his brother's favorite monster, his most treasured card (well, three most treasured cards, actually). He also remembered the shining brilliance of the creature from his and Seto's first duel, the look of pure pride on Seto's face when the beast had majestically appeared before them. One look at the dragon, and one look at Seto's face, and he could instantly tell how much time and effort the CEO had put into creating him, painstakingly working and re-working the programming to make him absolutely perfect and brilliant.

But now...

But now, the dragon had lost his brilliant shine, his commanding presence. Now, the dragon seemed to reflect the dullness and lifelessness of his master's eyes. Or, perhaps, it was the other way around, that the master's eyes were a reflection of the dragon.

Either way, Yami could not stand to see the other like this. He just had to do something. Thinking quickly, a small smile appeared on his lips as he thought of something. His hand still on the brunet's shoulder, he said in a gentle voice, "Seto, he's not dead, but merely asleep."

He stood, then placed his hand so that it hoovered an inch or so over the dragon's massive head. Closing his eyes in concentration, he exhaled deeply, focusing all of his energy on the dragon, willing him to wake up. Suddenly, the dragon's nose underneath his hand began to glow slightly. Still breathing deeply, Yami began to walk slowly along the side of the dragon, keeping his hand outstretched over him. As his hand passed the massive head, and down the long graceful neck, those too began to gradually regain their brilliant shine. He passed over the wings and the back, then down the lengthy tail. When at last he had reached the tip of the tail, he opened his eyes and took a few steps back. The dragon's entire body was now glowing, illuminating the darkness around them, breaking it. The dragon lifted his enormous head as he gave his neck a good stretch, then his wings, and finally his tail.

As the dragon finished his stretching, crimson eyes carefully watched Seto, watched as the blue eyes slowly began to regain their intensity. The dragon nudged his master gently with the tip of his nose, wanting him to stand up. He did, reaching out a hand to tenderly stroke his beloved dragon's head as he did so. As he continued to stroke his head, the thick mists around them began to disappear, the darkness going with it. The ground beneath them became green and lush, and huge beautiful trees began to quickly sprout up as well. As darkness became light, in the distance was revealed an enormous mountain range, a waterfall falling down in the middle of it and into a flowing stream. The last of the mists finally disappeared to reveal a clear, blue sky above them.

Yami watched in amazement as the stunning landscape revealed itself around him. Now, THIS is what the brilliant mind of Seto should look like: a wondeful paradise for his beloved dragons to enjoy and live in. A paradise that no one would be able to take away. A special paradise that belonged to Seto and his dragons alone. A paradise that he was grateful to be allowed to see. It was a wondeful last memory for him, combined with seeing Seto peaceful and well.

Several roars were heard as the other two dragons appeared, flying from the mountain tops and circling above them. The dragon with Seto gave his master one final nudge with his nose, then surprised Yami by ambling over and giving him a nudge in the face as well. Yami smiled as he gently patted the dragon's head. With a roar of his own, the dragon spread his wings and took off to join the others, leaving Yami and Seto alone.

Blue eyes looked at red ones, and they stared at one another for what seemed like a long time. They continued to hold each other's gaze as they walked towards each other. Once they were standing face to face, the shorter of the two had to tilt his head slightly upwards. Seto smiled gently as he reached out to cup the other's cheek in one hand, his thumb gently stroking the smooth skin beneath. Yami sighed as he closed his eyes in pleasure, his own hands coming up to gently press against Seto's chest as he leaned slightly closer into his touch.

Memories of the kiss that they had almost shared in his office that night flashed through Seto's mind. The kiss-that-wasn't that seemed to haunt his every waking moment, and that even had invaded his dreams. His smile never left his face as he slid his hand from Yami's cheek to his neck, tugging the other closer to him as he took a small step forward. He slid his eyes shut as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other's in a slow, tender kiss. Just as he had imagined, Yami's lips were indeed soft as rose petals against his own, and he was delighted when he kissed him back. He snaked an arm around Yami's waist, his other arm slipping down to join the other as well. Yami's arms instantly wrapped themselves around Seto's neck as the two continued their kiss.

Long moments passed before they broke apart, panting slightly, resting their foreheads against each other. "Perfect..." Seto murmured under his breath, barely audible. "Everything about you is so perfect."

At this, Yami's eyes snapped open, and he struggled to push himself away from the top-ranked duelist, placing his hands on the other's chest. However, Seto refused to let go, keeping his arms firmly around his waist. He tried to peer into crimson eyes to see what was wrong, but they were now averted, directed towards the lush grass beneath them."Yami?" he questioned softly.

When Yami didn't answer, and still refused to meet his gaze, Seto placed a strong yet gentle hand on his chin, lifting it up so he could see those beautiful red orbs. He was shocked at what he saw. The eyes that gazed back up at him were filled with sadness and...was that regret? He never was any good at this emotional stuff. "Yami," he repeated, "What's wrong? Please, tell me so I can help..."

There was a long pause before Yami finally answered in a low voice. "I'm not so perfect. If I was, then I would never cause you so much pain."

"Pain? You mean from me getting shot? Yami, that was the doing of a psychotic bastard. You had nothing to do with that."

He shook his head, blond bangs flying a bit. "That's not what I meant..." He gazed into sapphire eyes, hoping that when he was gone, they would not return to the dull and lifeless state that he had seen not too long ago. He hoped that this wonderful world would not revert back to those awful dark mists that he had wandered through for what had seemed like hours. A part of him hoped that Seto did not care for him as much as he cared for the CEO, but the other part KNEW that this just wasn't true. So he hoped htat Seto would be able to move on without him.

Seto sighed as he slowly moved his hand to tuck a few blond bangs behind one ear. Yami had gone silent again, but at least he was looking at him this time. However, the way in which he was staring at him was a bit unsettling. It was as if he was preparing to say something that both of them didn't want to hear. Seto breathed deeply. He wasn't very good with showing his feelings, but he hoped that by at least trying to tell Yami how he felt, it might help ease whatever he was worried about.

"For the longest time, I had always thought that the only things I would ever care about were Mokuba, Kaiba Corp, and my dragons. But then you came along, and suddenly, I found that I had been missing something that I never knew I even wanted." He paused briefly, trying to gather together his thoughts. "Now honestly, I don't know a thing about love, so I don't know if this is what people call "love"." Another short pause. "But what I do know is that life for me can never be the same again. I can't- I can't imagine what life would be like without you."

Crimson eyes widened, and tears started to form in them. It was not what he had wanted to hear, yet at the same time it was what he had longed to hear.

Seto gently brushed away the tears that had slipped down Yami's cheeks. "Shhh...don't cry. I know that when we get back to the outside world, we won't be about to do things like this, hold each other...kiss each other. But it doesn't matter. We'll find a way to get through it."

More tears started to fall as Yami struggled to say what needed to be said. "S-Seto, I care so much for you, but...but haven't you realized it yet?"

He cocked his head to one side a bit. "Realized what?"

"That...that I-I'm not coming back to the outside world with you."

Sapphire eyes widened. "What...? What do you mean, you're not coming back with me?"

"I can't. Mokuba told me that if I went into the computer that was connected to your brain, then there was no way for me to come back out of it. I'm so sorry Seto."

Now it was the CEO's turn to be silent. How could Mokuba allow Yami to do this? No...no. Yami was quite strong-headed and resourceful. There probably wasn't much Mokuba could have done to try and stop him. Seto knew that Yami was willing to give himself up for the sake of Mokuba and himself- he had been willing, after all, to allow that bastard Dartz to change his programming, to change HIM, in order to keep them safe from any harm. Perhaps that was why he had fallen for him, because he was the only person in the world who actually truly cared about him, without any hidden agenda, without any expectations in return. And now, he was going to lose this precious find of his...

Seto tightened his arms around Yami, almost crushing him against his chest. "You never should have come here..." he whispered. "I'll find a way to bring you back to me. I promise. I won't rest till I do."

Yami shook his head against Seto's chest. "No, please don't. I want you to move on with your life. You have Mokuba to take care of still. Don't waste your life on me..."

"But life without you isn't much of a life at all."

Before Yami could reply, he felt a sudden jolt go through him. He pulled back a little and looked at his hand. It started to fade slightly before him.

"What's going on?" Seto asked in alarm as the person in his arms started to fade.

A small, sad smile flitted across Yami's lips. "Only one of us can be in here, Seto. It seems my time is up..."

Blue eyes widened. "No! You can't leave me!"

"I'm so sorry, Seto." He reached up and gently pressed his lips against the other's in a final kiss good-bye. "I don't know what love is either, but I think I do love you." He could no longer feel the brunet's arms around him. "Thank you for everything. I will never forget you."

And then he was gone.

In the hospital room, blue eyes snapped open as Seto sat up with a gasp. "Yami!" he cried out, looking wildly around the room.

His little brother, who had been sitting next to the bed, clambered up into it and embraced him. "Seto, you're back!" he cried happily. "You're back! He actually did it!"

Seto numbly hugged his brother back. He'll keep his promise, and bring his Yami back. He'll find a way. He just had to...

END OF CHAPTER

Er...hope that wasn't too bad or anything.

Hm, so this Notepad program doesn't have a spell check or anything like that. Hopefully, I caught my mistakes and all those annoying little typos. Sorry if I missed a few though.

So is Yami gone for good? What's Seto going to do? One of you already guessed what he's planning (I gave a bit a of hint last chapter I think it was).

Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again for the long wait. Thanks so much for your patience! Please review. ;) 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Virtually Perfect

Author: Wintersslayer

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Spoilers: None that I know of.

WARNINGS: Some language maybe. AND THIS IS A STORY ON SETO/YAMI! SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Summary: AU. Seto Kaiba is the greatest duelist ever. No one comes even close to besting him. So, Mokuba creates a hologram to challenge his big brother. However, no one ever expected the hologram to develop feelings...or for Seto to return those feeling.

Status: 10 of ?

A/N: Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I'm so glad that people enjoyed the last chapter!

Well, I don't have anything else to say, so here's the next chapter.

START OF CHAPTER

Chapter 10

Seto Kaiba was not in a pleasant mood. Apparently, being out for nearly a week had given his dear Board of Directors the idea that they could run Kaiba Corp however they pleased. So, he had spent the past several days since he had awoken fixing the huge mess that the Board had caused- cancelling orders, cancelling appointments, declining offers, and those sort of things. But not before promptly firing every single member of the Board. He'll find their replacements later. Or, maybe, he should just do without one. They seem to cause more trouble for him anyways. And then there was that Dartz problem too. Instead of pressing charges, which would have taken too much of his time, Seto had anonymously submitted those files that Yami had found in Paradius's main frame- the ones that contained information on Paradius's past shady dealings- to the proper authorities. That should keep Dartz busy and out of his way.

Unfortunately, because of all this, Seto had barely any time for finding a way to bring Yami back. Mokuba had been a great help in handling some of the matters, and when he wasn't working on Kaiba Corp matters, he too was searching for any information that might help in bringing Yami back. There must be a way to recover a lost file. That was what the Kaiba brothers kept telling themselves- that Yami was simply "lost", and that all they had to do to bring him back was to find him. Perhaps he had disappeared somewhere within the Internet, that he was hidden, or even trapped, somewhere within in. So, countless hours were spent on scouring the Internet, even using some hacking tactics to get into the more "secure" files. But as always, their search had turned up empty.

Almost two weeks had passed since Seto had woken up, and he was still no closer to bringing Yami back than when he had started. Two very long and frustrating weeks. He had missed the hologram's presence the past few weeks tremendously, which motivated him even more to keep searching. He refused to give up. After all, he had promised Yami that he would bring him back. And he had no intentions of breaking his promise.

The younger Kaiba was beginning to worry about his brother. He thought that he was working way too much, even for being the known workaholic that he was. It seemed that the only way that he could get him to sleep or eat was by pointing out that it wouldn't help Yami much if he had passed out from sleep or food deprivation, and thus be sent back to the hospital where he wouldn't be allowed to work. However, even with Mokuba keeping a watchful gaze over him, bags were beginning to slightly show underneath his eyes, a tell-tale sign that the CEO was not sleeping too well. Indeed, Seto had spent many sleepless nights staring up at the ceiling, images in his mind flashing from that amazing kiss that he had shared with Yami, to his stunning smile, to thinking of other ways that just might bring him back.

One such sleepless night, when Seto could no longer stand just lying in bed doing nothing, he decided to get up and walk around a bit, in hopes of clearing his mind. After pulling on a dark blue robe, he wandered down the darkened hallways of his mansion, down the staircase, and into the entertainment room, where he nearly tripped over some boxes lying near the couch. Cursing a bit under his breath as he sat down on the couch, he clicked on the nearby lamp to see just what had nearly tripped him. What he found was three large boxes filled with little paper-folded birds of various colors. He carefully picked up a white one by its tail, looking at it from different angles, then glanced down at the boxes. Someone must have spent a lot of time folding these things.

"Yugi and his friends taught me how to fold those."

Seto glanced up from the boxes as his little brother padded into the room. He plopped down next to him on the couch, reaching over him to gently pick up a bird, a light blue one. "They told me that if you fold a thousand cranes, then the gods would grant your wish. I think there's almost 700 cranes in there." He smiled a bit. "I guess we didn't need the other 300, thanks to Yami."

Seto nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, I'm familiar with the folk tale." He spotted a red crane, reached out and gently picked it up, dropping the white one back inside the box as he did so. Red...it reminded him of Yami's beautiful eyes. He remembered that last sad, longing gaze as Yami had faded away while he had held him, that soft smile. He let out a slow breath, still staring at the bird.

The black-haired boy shifted uneasily on the couch. His brother had been staring at that red crane for several minutes now, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. He knew what he was thinking- the red bird must've reminded him of Yami's eyes. That was the bird that Mokuba had been folding when Yami had told him of his decision to go and help his brother. Yugi had brought him several packs of origami paper for him to fold cranes from, and out of all those packs, only one paper was red. All the other papers were white, blue, yellow, light green, even pink. But only one of them was red. Maybe that was supposed to be some sort of sign or something...

"Hey Seto? If you want, I can show you how to fold one of those. It's actually pretty easy."

"No, that's alright Mokuba. It's just a stupid folk tale." His voice sounded a bit far away as he continued to stare at the red crane."It'd be a waste of time, time that should be spent on finding a way to get Yami back."

"But it might help you...relax a bit, you know? And it did help me feel a bit better while I was in the hospital."

The elder Kaiba looked at his brother curiously, finally taking his eyes off of the paper crane. "Folding paper helped you to feel better?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, cuz it gave me a goal that didn't seem so...far-fetched. It made me feel like I was actually accomplishing something each day, instead of just sitting around and doing nothing." He paused a bit before continuing. "At least something would be getting done, instead of finding nothing after hours and hours of searching."

Seto sighed. "I suppose you have a point there." At the very least, it'd give him something to do during these long sleepless nights. And if he was lucky, then he might actually fall asleep from the boredom of folding paper. With another sigh, he said, "Alright Mokuba, show me how to fold a crane then."

Mokuba grinned, taking out a sheet of paper from the pile in the box. "Let's get started then."

After another long day work and a long night of searching the Internet, Seto sighed tiredly as he lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Once again, sleep would not come to him. His eyes wandered around the dark room, finally resting on his desk, where he caught sight of a small object perched on its corner. With another sigh, he slid out of bed and walked over to his desk. He turned on the desk lamp as he sat down in the chair, then gently picked up the red crane that was perched on it. He stared at it for a few minutes, remembering his promise to Yami, before gently placing it back on his desk. Also on his desk was a good-sized stack of origami paper that Mokuba had given him. Might as well get started then.

Apparently, folding those cranes did put him to sleep. He had folded about fifty or so before his eyes began to grow heavy. He had managed though, to stumble back to bed before finally falling into a dreamless sleep. This continued on for nearly a week. He was actually getting pretty good at folding cranes, being able to complete one in less than five minutes. As he folded them, his only thought would be of Yami. Each night, he'd get about another fifty done before he'd finally stumble to bed for a few hours of sleep. And so, almost a week had passed when he realized that he had folded over 300 cranes. Combined with the ones that Mokuba and Yugi and his friends had done, that made over a thousand. They all sat in five large boxes, except for the lone red crane, which now resided permanently on his desk in a glass case that he had bought. As he sat staring at the bird, he thought, If there are gods out there, or even just one, please, PLEASE bring my Yami back to me...I miss him so much...

With a tired sigh, he clicked off the lamp and went to his bed, falling asleep almost as soon as he fell into it.

When Seto opened his eyes again, he was not in his room, but instead was standing in the middle of a spacious meadow. Off in the distance, he spotted the mountain range with the waterfall flowing down the middle into a stream. The other three sides of the meadow were surrounded by tall, luscious trees. What was he doing here? The last time he had been here was when...was when Yami had come to save him. It was when they had shared their first and only real kiss, when Yami had told him that he loved him. It was the last time that he had seen him...

A loud roar was suddenly heard, snapping Seto out of his thoughts. He looked towards the mountains, spotting a small form that was growing larger by the second in the sky. He recognized him immediately as the dragon that had been there when Yami had come. As the dragon neared, he noticed he was carrying something, or rather someone, on his back. Blue eyes widened when he recognized the very familiar three-colored spiky hair. His eyes were still wide open from shock as the dragon landed gracefully beside him, crouching down low to the ground in order to let his passenger slide off. Seto blinked rapidly as Yami, HIS Yami reached out to pat the dragon's head in a show of thanks. The dragon made a low, soft noise in his throat, before turning and taking off into the sky once more.

"Yami...is that really you?" Seto whispered, finally able to find his voice. He took a slow step forward, reaching out with one hand.

Yami smiled warmly at him. "Of course it is. Now are you going to kiss me hello or not?" His smile broadened into a wide grin.

THAT snapped Seto out of his daze-like state, and he smiled for what seemed like the first time in weeks. He quickly closed the small gap between then, sweeping Yami up into his arms and into a fierce kiss. Yami returned the kiss just as fiercely.

When their kiss ended moments later, Seto held Yami close against him as he murmured, "Please, tell me this isn't actually a dream..."

"Well, actually, this IS a dream. But there's a big surprise for you when you wake up from it."

Seto pulled back enough to gaze confusedly into those beautiful crimson orbs. "What do you mean?"

Another warm smile was his answer, along with, "Well apparently, you have friends in VERY high places. Powerful ones too, who are able to do the impossible."

The CEO was still rather confused, something that didn't happen too often.

Yami laughed at the look on his face. "Just wake up and see for yourself."

Seto shook his head. "I don't want to lose you again." If this really was just a dream, then he NEVER wanted to wake up again.

"You won't lose me. But I don't want to spoil the surprise, so just trust me and wake up, ok?" He reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"A-alright then."

As soon as he said those words, he once again found himself opening his eyes, but this time he was back in his bed. He quickly sat up, glancing around as he did so. Early morning rays were already starting to show through the open curtains, illuminating the room. He paused. Wait a minute...he never opened those curtains. At all. Peering a bit more closely, he realized that the door leading out onto the balcony was wide open as well. And that someone, with a spiky hair style, was standing on it, looking out at the sunrise.

Seto quickly got out of bed, and rushed over to the balcony, stopping at the doorway. "Yami?" he asked breathlessly.

The figure turned, a small smile on his lips as he said softly, "Hello, Seto. Looks like you've kept your promise after all."

END OF CHAPTER Cringes. Okay, I sincerely hope that wasn't TOO WEIRD. I know I know, it was kinda stupid-ish, but that's seriously the only way I could think of bringing Yami back AND giving him a real body. I didn't really like the whole mechanical robot body thing, and this is the best I can come up with. shrugs

I'm still using Notepad, so sorry again if I missed any typos or have any misspellings.

Well, I think there's only gonna be one more chapter left, just to sorta tie up lose ends and give the story some closure. If you have any comments or questions that you think need adressing, then please tell me and I will do so in the final chapter.

Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a bit...far-fetched, I guess. Please review! ;) 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Virtually Perfect

Author: Wintersslayer

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Spoilers: None that I know of.

WARNINGS: Some language maybe. AND THIS IS A STORY ON SETO/YAMI! SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Summary: AU. Seto Kaiba is the greatest duelist ever. No one comes even close to besting him. So, Mokuba creates a hologram to challenge his big brother. However, no one ever expected the hologram to develop feelings...or for Seto to return those feeling.

Status: 11 of 11

A/N: Thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews! I'm glad that people liked the last chapter. Was a bit worried that it was too farfetched.

Well, the final chapter at last! Yayness! Not that I don't like this story (actually, I rather enjoyed writing it), but I started it like in last September or something, so it's taken me quite a while to finish it. I blame stupid classes and all the stupid homework I had to do. But anyways...at last it's almost done!

Okay then, here's the final chapter of Virtually Perfect!

START OF CHAPTER

Chapter 11

"Yami...? Is that really you?" Blue eyes widened as he stared at the other figure on the balcony. "Or am I still in a dream?"

He laughed. "No, this is all very real. As am I now, thanks to you." He crossed the short distance between them, and smiled up at the still-stunned brunet. With one hand he gently reached up to stroke the other's face, like he had done in the hospitial. His smile grew even wider when, for the first time, there was no shimmery effect as he did so. Instead, he felt smooth skin beneath his fingers.

Seto's mouth dropped open slightly when he felt Yami's touch, and he quickly reached out with his own hand to grasp the one stroking his face. He stared, completely amazed, as he rubbed the solid hand between his. "I-I can't believe this. You're...you're...real. You're actually real..." He looked at Yami as a slow smile began to spread across his lips. He reached out and slowly, as if he was afraid that Yami would disappear at any second now, wrapped his other arm around Yami's waist, gently drawing him against him. Without even realizing it, he had been holding his breath, and he released it slowly as he felt Yami's body press up against his own. He released the other's hand, leaving his own free to gently draw Yami's lips towards his own.

Yami sighed in bliss as he returned the CEO's gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's neck tightly. This was even better than from when they had kissed in Seto's mind, and he never wanted it to end.

Long moments later, when it finally did, he sighed a dreamy sigh. "Now what do we do?"

The tall brunet smiled. "Well, I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep."

The other nodded, rather sleepy himself. "Sounds good to me then."

Taking Yami's hand once more in his own, Seto led him back towards the bed. He climbed in to the bed, wrapping an arm around Yami's waist as he settled down. Yami immediately snuggled up against him, deciding to use his chest as a pillow. Seto kissed him on the forehead as he drew the thick comforter up over them. A small, peaceful smile spread across his lips as he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Mokuba stared anxiously at the clock in the entertainment room. It was nearly 11 in the morning, way later that when his brother normally woke up. He knew his brother hasn't been getting much sleep lately, which was why he hadn't checked up on him yet, deciding instead to entertain himself with some TV. However, now he was starting to get a bit worried. With sigh, he clicked off the TV and quickly headed back up the staircase and to his brother's room. The door was closed, as always. Mokuba gently knocked on the door. "Hey Seto? Are you up yet? It's kinda late..."

When he didn't receive an answer, he quickly opened the door a crack, then wider so that he could poke his head into his room. Opening the door a bit more, he crept into the room, looking around as he did so. Looking towards the desk, he smiled a bit when he saw the red crane in its glass case, then the five boxes full of the colorful paper birds. He wondered if Seto had reached one thousand yet. He had to be pretty close by now.

The younger Kaiba padded over towards the bed when he noticed that there was indeed a figure underneath the comforter.When he reached the bed, he had to slap a hand across his mouth to keep from gaspiing out loud. Not only was his brother sleeping with a rather peaceful smile on his face, something he had NEVER seen his brother do before in his life, but there was someone ELSE in the bed with him as well. Peering a bit closer, his eyes got even wider as he noticed the very very familiar looking red and black hair with its golden bangs. For a brief moment, a picture of Yugi flashed through his mind. But it was only a moment, for something deep down inside him was telling him that this was definitely not Yugi. Something was telling him that this was...Yami. The golden spikes in the hair could have been a give-away as well.

"How in the world..." Mokuba murmured in quiet disbelief to himself. He looked from the two occupants in the bed and back towards the five boxes of paper cranes, then back at the two again. It couldn't be...was his brother's wish actually granted?

His brother began to stir slightly, and Mokuba jumped back a bit in surprise. He watched in silence as his brother, with that peaceful smile still on his face, reach out and gently brush some of Yami's golden bangs away from his face. "Perfect. Isn't he, Mokuba?"

Mokuba jumped a bit, though he shouldn't have been surprised that his brother would detect his presence. "Seto...how...? Is he..." He didn't seem to be able to finish his questions. He shook his head a bit.

"I'm not really sure, actually, and yes, he is real. He's no longer a hologram."

"Amazing... So the folk tale was actually true then?"

"It would appear so."

The figure in Seto's arms began to stir from hearing their voices. "Seto...what's going on?" he asked as he blearily blinked open his eyes.

Seto gave him another gentle kiss on the forehead. "Mokuba is here, that's all."

Yami snapped wide awake at this. "Mokuba?" He sat up, Seto doing the same as he did so, and gazed at the younger Kaiba. "Mokuba," he said again as he smiled. "I owe you a lot of thanks."

The black-haired boy returned the smile. "So do I. For bringing my brother back. For saving him."

"Hey..don't I get a thanks here too? After all, I DID bring Yami back..." Seto pouted a bit, causing Yami to laugh and lean up to give him a kiss on the lips. 

Mokuba stared at his brother. His brother hadn't been in this good of a mood since...well, since never really. With a shrug and a laugh, he climbed into bed to give the other two a big hug. "I'm so glad that everything worked out. I hope you guys will be really happy together."

Seto hugged his brother back, Yami doing the same. "So am I, Mokuba, so am I."

When Mokuba pulled back, he grinned suddenly. "I can't wait till Yugi and the others see him. I bet they'll be so shocked. I can't wait to see their faces! It'll be so funny."

An eyebrow raised. "You want to go see Yugi?"

"Yeah. After all, it was him who got me started on folding cranes. And I'm the one who got you started, so..." He trailed off, eyeing his brother hopefully.

"Yugi..." Yami murmured thoughtfully. "The one you based me from? The one you have a crush on?"

Mokuba's face turned a bit red. "Well...yeah."

"I think you two make a cute couple." He looked up at Seto, grinning mischieviously. "Don't you, Seto?"

A frown was his answer, then a reluctant, "I guess so..." With two pairs of pleading eyes at him, he couldn't help but resist. "Fine, fine. We'll pay a visit to the dork squad." He ignored Mokuba's frown. "Mokuba, go give Yugi a call while we get ready."

Mokuba grinned as he bounded off the bed and raced out of the room, calling out over his shoulder, "Thanks big brother!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yami, you have no idea what you just did..."

An hour later, Seto, Yami, and Mokuba were sitting at a small cafe with Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Honda. Yugi and his friends were quite surprised when they saw that the well-known anti-social CEO was indeed going to have lunch with them. However, they were even more surprised when they saw who was walking with the Kaiba brothers, Seto's arm firmly around his waist. Mokuba, having his digital camera ready, took a few pictures of their stunned faces, laughing as he did so. Joey, not quite believing what he saw, walked up to Yami and began poking him in the arm, continuing to do so until he got a rather nasty glare from Seto and finally backed off. Yami gave Seto a smile of thanks.

The lunch was thankfully peaceful, Seto too busy paying attention to Yami to make any dog comments about Joey. Mokuba smiled happily, glad for the chance to get to hang out with Yugi. After lunch was finished, he made promises to hang out with the group more often. He noticed the scowl on his brother's face as he did so, but he figured that him and Yami would be able to... convince him to allow him to hang out with Yugi some more.

That night, Seto was once again back in the beautiful paradise of his dragons. This time though, Yami was there as well, playing a game with the dragons. He smiled as he watched him race around, the dragons glomping after him in some mad game of chase. He laughed quietly as the dragons surrounded Yami, catching him, and Yami calling out in a happy voice, "Hey! No fair ganging up on me now!" Seto continued to smile as he thought of how drastically his life had changed during the past month or so. He was now so..peaceful. He had found something, correction, someone, that he didn't even know he had been looking for in the first place. Mokuba had wanted to give him a match in Duel Monsters...but what he had actually done was given him a match in life, someone who understood him, who didn't care about his money or his position in the world, but for HIM. Seto still wasn't sure if what he felt for Yami was what people called "love"- he didn't really understand the word. But whatever he felt for Yamil, and what Yami felt for him in return, it was incredibly powerful and awe-inspiring, life-changing even. For it had certainly changed his life.

A strange sound drew Seto out of his musings, and he turned towards the blue sky above him. Flying in a steady, slow circle, was a beautiful red crane, the actual bird and not the paper one that he treasured so much now. Seto nodded his thanks to the bird as well, watching as it flew away towards the mountains. He heard Yami calling out to him, asking him to help come even the odds against the dragons. With one final look towards where the crane had taken off towards, he turned and started to run towards Yami and the dragons, his smile never leaving his face. With a playful roar of his own, he tackled Yami onto the ground, his beloved dragons prancing about him in glee as their master joined in on the fun, on their side too.

In Seto's mind, all was perfect.

END OF CHAPTER

Gah...I so don't like writing endings. Don't think I'm too good at them. shrugs Oh well though. I was debating between funny or sweet. Hopefully, I managed a combo of both...

YAY, I'm finally done! SMILES I hope you all enjoyed the story! Thank you so much for reading, and for leaving those wonderful reviews! I really enjoyed reading what you guys had to say. Thanks so much for making this story a success.

Well, I do have another story in mind. The reason why it took me kinda long to write this chapter was cuz I was a bit busy thinking up the next story. grins sheepishly I know I know, bad me to start on another story before finishing this one. But I suddenly got inspired during the middle of this week, and needed to write down some stuff before I forgot it. It's AU, and it's Seto/Yami of course, also with some Joey/Yami (bleh, but Joey's not exactly too good in this fic- sorry to those who like Joey). Not sure about the title yet, but here's the summary:

Ten years ago, Yami had a beautiful relationship with Seto that ended tragically with Seto's death. Now, shortly after his engagement to his long-time best friend Joey, Yami meets a man named Seth, who curiously looks alot like Seto...

Not sure when it'll be out- need to work it out a bit more first. Er...hope this fic hasn't been done already. If it has been, please let me know and I won't do it then.

THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING VIRTUALLY PERFECT! So you all next time then! 


End file.
